Trust Me
by DarkTunesForever
Summary: Blaine never liked the parties the Warblers held, until one day where he met a shy boy, who he liked on sight. Can Blaine get Kurt to trust him? Or will Kurt's uncertainty hold them back? Klaine story:   Sorry I really suck at summaries...
1. First Sight

A/N: This is my first fic:) Please review and tell me if I should write more!

I'm rating it M for alcohol and possible relations to violence, and maybe some smutt in later chapters;) not sure yet...

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. At all.

* * *

><p>Enjoy! I might be switching between Blaine and Kurt's POV... Possibly a shy Kurt and outgoing Blaine...:)<p>

Blaine POV

"Okay guys, that was great. See you Monday!" Wes said as a dismissal. The guys began to chat animatedly about weekend plans while filing out of the room.

I waited for Wes, David, Jeff, and Nick to gather their stuff so we could get ready for tonight. There was going to be an end-of-semester party at Thad's house, and he invited all the Warblers and the seniors of the school. I knew it was going to be completely out of control by the end of the night, but I agreed to go anyway.

"Hey! You ready for tonight?" David asked as they all walk up to me.

"It's going to be epic!" Wes said as we began toward the dorms.

I laughed and replied, "Yeah, watching you guys all get drunk off your asses is a total blast!"

"Hey! Your words wound me Blainey Boy! We didn't get that drunk last time!" Jeff said, grinning.

"Oh, I know. Passing out in the yard is a sure sign you're completely sober!" They all laughed that time, and we keep up the jokes on our way to the dorms. I'm was only one of us without a roommate yet, so I went to my room down the hall while they part in groups of two. Wes and David shared a room, and Jeff and Nick shared a room.

Once inside my dorm, I went to my closet, looking at my outfit options. Now, I'm not a complete stereotypical gay guy, but I do like my skinny jeans and bow ties. I didn't have many options anyway, since Dalton is a uniform school.

After considering my closet for a few minutes, I picked out a pair of black skinny jeans, a navy blue button down, and navy blue converse. I smiled at myself in the mirror before heading into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

When I'm wrapped in a towel, I stepped out of the shower and looked at myself in the mirror, seeing my crazy hair already staring to puff out. I usually use ludicrous amounts of gel to keep it tame, but for parties I didn't bother. It usually gets messed up through dancing or something, so why waste gel?

I ran a brush through my hair and brushed my teeth quickly before going back to the clothes I laid out. I look in the mirror after I put them on, and I am pleased with the way I looked. No gel was a good idea. Maybe I'll meet someone tonight, I thought wistfully.

I'd never had a boyfriend, but I'd like to have at least one before I leave for college. There just don't seem to be many gay guys here in Ohio. Actually, most of the people I have met (outside of Dalton) are complete homophobes. I'm lucky I'm at Dalton, which had zero tolerance for bullying.

My phone buzzes on my nightstand, and I found a text from Wes.

From Wes:

Meet us outside in ten minutes.

I look over at the clock and my eyes widen when I saw the time. Eight-thirty. I've been here for three hours doing practically nothing. I send Wes a reply.

To Wes:

Alright. Ready for this?

I grabbed my favorite black jacket and throw it on as I grab my keys and put my phone in my pocket. I pick up my wallet and scan the room for anything else I might need before leaving my room. My phone buzzes again as I walk towards the parking lot.

From Wes:

Hell yeah! We're halfway through the year already! Isn't it weird that next year will be our last year and it's right around the corner?

I think about that for a second, and realize he's right. Only a year and a half before we're free men. Eighteen and off to college. Starting our lives. Thats weird to think about, so I shove it put of my head and respond.

To Wes:

Yeah that is pretty weird. Is everybody there yet?

From Wes:

Yeah we're all here.

To Wes:

Okay, see you in a minute.

I jog to my car in the front parking lot, and find the four boys there, just like Wes said.

"So, are we ready to go? Blaine and are driving this time, right?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, it's you and I. So Wes, David, you can come with me. Jeff, you can go with Nick. Okay?" I asked them. Seeing their nods, I began walking towards my car.

I got in the drivers seat of my Lexus Hybrid, and turned the car on while Wes and David got in the back. I knew where Thad's house was, so I started driving.

"Let's go have some fun!" Wes said, and we all laugh, knowing how tonight will play out.

"Hey, did Thad tell you he was inviting people from McKinley's glee club?" David said.

"Really? Why?" I asked him. That didn't make sense, unless there was no karaoke. Regionals was in a few weeks.

"Something about being nice to them for competition's sake, but that makes no sense. He was blushing when he said it, so I think he either likes someone or is dating one of them." David shrugged and laughed.

"Weird." Wes said.

The rest of the ride was spent talking about Regionals and school.

Thad's house was a sprawling mansion with no neighbors in close vicinity, perfect for loud, out-of-control parties.

When we arrived at Thad's house, we found the party already in full swing, despite it being only nine-thirty. Music was blaring, people were dancing, and it was just all-around craziness.

"C'mon Wes, let's go find some girls to dance with!" David shouted out over the music. I laughed at them as they walked off.

I saw Jeff and Nick already walking into the house, probably in search of drinks. Or girls.

I walked to the side of the house so I could go out back, where no one partied for some reason. It was where I stayed until we had to leave.

When I got to the backyard, I heard voices. One deep and angry, one high pitched and teary. I hid behind the fence and listened.

"Please, n-no! I don't n-need your help anymore, D-Dave!" High pitched said.

"You sure Fancy? I wont be back after this." Dave said back. What were they talking about?

"Fancy's" voice got l lower as he said,"G-go. I deserve b-better than a f-fucking closet case."

I heard Dave growl before I heard a slapping sound. I heard footfalls on the grass, and scrambled away from the the gate before I got caught. From my hiding spot behind a bush, I saw Dave as he walked away. He was big and brawny, tall, and he oozed an angry aura. Glad I moved.

After he stalked away, I heard a sniffling sound, so I peeked out of the bush to see if "Fancy" was okay.

I was greeted with the sight of the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen. Perfectly coiffed chestnut hair, a narrow but cute nose, high cheekbones, full lips, a slender body, and his most striking feature, his blue-green eyes.

Then I noticed he was on the ground, tears still flowing down his cheeks. He still hadn't seen me. I slowly began walking toward him.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked him softly, sitting down next to him.

He jerked his head up when I spoke. He immediately wiped his eyes and face with his hands. "W-who are you?"

"Blaine Anderson." I said with a small smile.

"I-I'm K-Kurt." He tried to smile, but came up with a grimace. I did notice him scooting away from me slightly.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" I looked over him for any visible signs of harm, but could only find a darkening mark on his jaw that would definitely leave a bruise.

"Um... Y-yeah. I'm okay." Kurt tried to stand, but almost fell again, so I grabbed his arm to steady him, and almost gasped when I felt goosebumps run up my arms and down my spine.

I wasn't sure if he really was, so I brought him further back into Thad's yard, to where the chairs and tables were. I sat Kurt down and then sat across from him.

"What happened?" I asked gently, knowing this would be a touchy subject.

His eyes went misty again as he responded, "D-Dave came to s-see me at the p-party b-because he wanted... s-s-something... an-and I didn't want to, so he got m-mad... And h-hit me."

"Does it hurt? Do you want some ice or something?" I asked, still completely worried about him.

"K-kinda... S-some ice p-please?" Kurt said, looking up at me.

"Sure, Kurt. I'll be right back." He nodded and looked down at the table and began making patterns with his finger. I walked toward the back door to get him some ice.

When I pushed open the door, I found people drinking what looked like beer, couples making out against the counters, and people digging for food in the fridge. You could still hear the pulsing beat of the music that was on.

Pushing my way through the throng of people surrounding the fridge, I grabbed some ice and wrapped a dry washcloth around it. Dodging all the insanely drunk people, I walked back outside to where Kurt was.

I sat down next to him on the bench, and brought the ice up to his jaw. He whipped his head towards me, knocking the ice off, and just looked at me, his entire body tense. I looked right back into his beautiful (now blue) eyes. He relaxed after a minute, and I put the ice back on his jaw.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked hesitantly, wondering how I could help the clearly depressed boy.

He shrugged and then spoke, "D-Dave and I had a d-deal. He w-would protect me f-from the b-bullies if I did s-stuff for h-him... B-but no o-one could know... A-and I didn't t-think I would h-have b-boyfriend before c-college anyway, and the b-bullies were g-getting worse, so I j-just a-agreed... I didn't think a-anyone would care. N-no one d-did. I don't h-have anyone anymore." His eyes started to water again, and I felt bad, but I wanted to know what he meant.

I wrapped my arm around his shoulders, loving the sparks shooting up my arm, before speaking, "What do you mean you have no one?"

He swallowed hard, and I almost said he didn't have to answer when he spoke, "M-my mom d-died when I was t-ten, and I-it was me a-and my d-dad until l-last month, and e-everything is m-messed up n-now." A few tears slipped from his eyes, and I had to fight the urge to brush them away.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. How is everything else messed up?" I tightened my arm around him slightly.

"Well, I h-had my dad's lawyer s-sell the h-house, because o-obviously I don't h-have any money t-to keep u-up with i-it. My dad's f-friend is h-helping m-me run the g-garage. I'm living w-with m-my best f-friend M-Mercedes, but s-she's been d-distant with me l-lately, and I c-can tell I'm not really w-welcome t-there anymore. I-I do k-know what I d-did... So I-I'm looking at a-apartments. But in g-glee, none o-of them l-like me... I-I'm so l-lost," He looked at me for a second before sheepishly adding, "S-sorry about t-that..."

I smiled at him and said, "It's fine, Kurt. I'm sorry you're going through all that."

"I'm o-okay..." Kurt said quietly.

I knew he was lying, but I let it go. "Do you go to McKinley?" I asked him, trying to change the subject to a less painful subject.

"Y-yeah. How did y-you k-know?"

I smiled. "Thad said he invited the McKinley glee club. The New Directions right?"

"Yeah. W-where do y-you go to s-school?"

"Dalton Academy. I'm the lead singer for the Warblers."

His eyes widened slightly, then he said, "That's cool. I've never gotten a solo with ND..." He looked sad.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure you're an amazing singer."

He shrugged. "I g-guess."

"You want to go party?" I gestured to the house.

He looked uncertainly at the house or a second, "I don't know..."

"Please? I'll protect you." I smiled at him.

His lips curled up in a half smile since the first time I had seen him. It made him look amazing. "Okay." He said quietly.

I held out my hand for him to take, and was glad I didn't tuck my shirt in when he grabbed it. Tingles of electricity ran through my entire body. Amazing. I pulled him towards the door, and when we walked in, he linked his fingers with mine.

* * *

><p>AN: I feel like that kinda sucked, but I'm going with it. Please review! Should I keep going? Suggestions? Thanks!:)<p> 


	2. Party Time

A/N: So, heres the second chapter. I'm hoping to upload every two or three day, depending on school and stuff, but I will update whenever I finish a chapter, which hopefully won't take long. I already see where I'm headed with this...:) Review pleaseee! And suggestions! And I might be jumping around in time based on their POVs... So tell me if it's cool or not...

Enjoy!

D/C: I do not own Glee at all

* * *

><p>Kurt's POV (Before the party)<p>

Quinn told all of us about the party during glee club on the Friday it was. She was gloating about her next soon-to-be-boyfriend when she said, "Oh, Thad said I could invite you losers to the party as well. I don't want you there, but he wants a friendship between our groups, so whatever." I seriously wanted to slap her sometimes. She was even more of an ice queen than I used to be.

At the announcement of a party most likely involving alcohol and stupidity, the New Directions began talking about if they would go or not, could they go together, and asking who Thad was.

Of course, no one asked me any of these things. I wasn't accepted here anymore. All because I was sad my parents died and I have to fend for myself. I didn't know what to do, so I got more snippy than usual for a few months. It wasn't to be mean, but no one was there for me when I needed them.

I decided I would to the party anyway, because I deserved to have fun, right? And maybe I could patch up whatever was going on between Mercedes and I. I was living with her and she wouldn't even talk to me.

Then Mr. Shue walked into the room with some shocking news, "Regionals is in a few weeks, so we need to start preparing. Have any ideas? I was thinking Rachel for one solo, then a Rachel and Finn duet. Hmm?" Wow, that's new! Not. Rachel and Finn always get the spotlight, even though I am much better than both of them. And I'm not as annoying all the time.

Everyone made sounds of approval from their side of the room, and I had to fight off my WTF face. How could they be okay with that all the time? Geez, how did we keep winning without showing other talent? This was the New Directions, not the Finchel Choir!

"Alright, so let's work out songs..." Mr. Shue started, but I tuned him out because it obviously didn't concern me in any way.

Once the bell rang, I practically ran to my locker. Time to live this hellhole for the next two days.

Walking through the apparently empty school, I still checked for hidden bullies. They still bothered me, despite my "deal" with Dave. I shuddered to think about it. I wasn't proud of it, and I didn't like or want it, but I couldn't stand the constant, full body bruises anymore. I couldn't keep up the act anymore. It doesn't help that he came to me during a rough time when I was all alone.

As I walked past the janitors closet, a pair of hands grabbed me, one over my mouth to stifle me squeak of surprise, and one around my torso to drag me back.

The hands dragged me into the closet, me kicking and fighting all the way. Couldn't just one day go right? I thought sadly. Just when you think it couldn't get worse, you get abducted by a bully in a closet.

"Missed you, Fancy." A low, raspy voice said in my ear. Oh-no. Dave. Of course. He pressed his huge body up against mine, and I could feel the situation in his pants. I started panicking. That wasn't part of the deal.

Before I could say something, dry, cracked lips crashed down on mine, making me want to gag, but I just stood there, unresponsive as usual. It was definitely not an enjoyable experience, and I was to drained to really care that time. It didn't matter anymore. I just wanted it done.

A few minutes later, he finally released my lips, panting and sweating even more than before. I wanted to react, wanted to do anything, but I couldn't.

"So I heard you were invited to a party tonight. I'm coming now. See you then." Then he walked out without a word. How did he find out? Didn't he know the rest of ND was going? He'd get caught in his little act.

I sighed and just decided to go back to Mercedes' house. So I could at least look good when I went out.

"Hey 'Cedes. A-are you g-going to the p-party t-tonight?" I asked her when I got to her house.

"Umm, I don't know. Maybe. Are you?"

"Probably, y-yeah. I-I don't d-do much lately s-so I t-thought it c-could be f-fun." I wondered if she would go since I was going.

"Yeah. I guess it could be fun. I'll ask Sam if he's going first though." She said, and I almost deflated. Why wasn't I good enough anymore? We haven't had a girls night since the accident, and none of them want one any more.

I nodded and walked away quickly as tears flooded my eyes. I tried to swipe them away. It doesn't matter, I told myself. I'm going to have a good time regardless.

I took time taking a shower and doing my facial regime. When I looked in the mirror to do my hair, I was unsure of what I should think of my appearance. I mean, my skin was absolutely flawless, but that didn't mean I was good looking. The only person who had taken interest in me was Karofsky, and he obviously has problems. I know there aren't many gay guys in this town, but still, absolutely no one? Maybe it's me. I don't know anymore! I shook my head and sighed. I needed to get off this train of thought.

I moved over to my bed and put on my clothes. Black skinny jeans, a white button up, a black vest, and a grey skinny tie. I loved that outfit. It wasn't too outrageous, but it still made me stand out.

Once I was happy with myself, I walked out of the house towards my car. I saw 'Cedes' car was gone. So I assumed she ditched me for Sam. Fine. I can have fun on my own.

On the way to the party, I called Jim and made sure everything was okay at the shop. I had let him take over most of the work since my dad died, but I still owned the shop. It was just another thing wasn't right anymore. I know that we didn't have much in common, but he was all I had... And then he was gone, and I was left to find my own way.

I wiped my tears away and focused on the road. I was going to have fun for once.

As fate would have it, I didn't end up having as much fun as I thought at first. Karofsky really did come, and he started getting at me because I wouldn't do more for him. I told him to fuck off, and for once in his life, Karofsky listened. Granted he did punch me in the jaw, but he left right after. Maybe he's planning a big "Kill The Fairy" day. Who knows.

Right after Karofsky left, Blaine showed up. Blaine must've been an angel of some kind, because he listened to my entire story, he didn't seem to mind my annoying stutter, and he even tried to comfort me. Add in the fact that he was a complete stud, and you could say my night made a total 180.

And the best part was when he grabbed my hand, promised to protect me, and only smiled when I linked our fingers. I didn't think I was completely ready to go out with him yet, but in the future.

When I intwined our fingers, Blaine looked over at me with a grin. Then he asked, "Did any of the New Directions come?"

I frowned and replied, "Y-yeah. I s-saw all of t-them h-here. Why?"

"Just curious. You want to meet some of the Warblers?" He smiled at me.

I didn't know if I should or not, but I said, "S-sure." Maybe they would be nice. Maybe they would hate me. Whatever. I'm supposed I be having fun.

With our hands still connected, Blaine leaded me over to a group of boys: one Asian, one African-American, one blond and one with brown hair. Everyone except the one with brown hair were holding red cups filled with what looked like beer, and they were all laughing. They didn't look drunk, but they looked like they were on their way. They all looked up at us when we walked over. First at Blaine's still smiling face, then at our conjoined hands. Feeling nervous, I gave Blaine's hand a squeeze.

He squeezed back reassuringly, then said, "Guys, this is Kurt. Kurt this is Wes, David, Jeff, and Nick. My best friends." He pointed at each one as he said their names.

They all smiled and waved at me, then looked at Blaine and gestured for him to sit. He pulled me down with him, making us sit with our sides touching in the small chair. New electricity was flowing through me, and I had to fight the urge to lean into his side.

"So, Kurt, are you in the McKinley glee club?" Wes asked me.

"Y-yeah. I a-am..." I said quietly.

"What's your range?" David asked.

"C-Countertenor." I said.

Wes chocked on his drink and said, "Are you serious? Have you ever thought about transferring to Dalton?"

I looked at Blaine, confused. "Wes is always searching for a good countertenor. The Warblers haven't had one in years."

"O-oh. Okay. W-well h-honestly, I never t-thought a-about it." I said. But now I was open to the option. It was a way out.

"Well you should. I think you'd be great." Wes said.

We passed the rest of the night in easy conversation, three of the boys getting progressively more drunk. Every time someone from New Directions walked by with a sneer at my company, Blaine pulled me closer to him. By midnight, I was sitting on his lap. I enjoyed it far more than I probably should have.

At one in the morning, I decided I should probably get home, and I whispered to Blaine, "I-I'm gonna h-head o-out. H-here." Before I lost my nerve, I took a sharpie from my pocket and wrote my number on Blaine's hand. "C-call me s-soon." I gave him a quick hug and smiled at the shocked look on his face before I left.

As I drove home, I thought about Blaine with a smile on my face. I knew what would happen come Monday with the New Directions, but I hoped Blaine would call me this weekend. I liked him a lot, and he seemed nice. I didn't know if I could trust him yet, but I knew I was on my way there already.

* * *

><p>AN: There it is! I kinda liked that! Anyway, thanks to everyone who faved and reviewed and alerted! Next one should be up in 4 days max. Bye! Review please!:)


	3. Fights and Memories

A/N: Please review! Pretty please! Thank you to everyone who's reading this and likes it and reviews:) Omg I had the most amazing idea for this! So excited. Don't think it'll be in this chapter, sadly.

D/C: I still don't own Glee.

Enjoy!

And I know the chapters are shortish. I'll try to make them longer. But I get inspired in short bursts, and it's easier to post. If I try to make them a lot longer, it'll take me forever, and I want to stick with this on a timely basis. Anywayyyyyy, here!:)

There will be cyber bullying with gay slang that I hate(Fag, fairy, ect.),but I thought it helped get the situation across.

And the song Kurt sings is "We've Inly Just Begun by the Carpenters". I don't own that. Obviously.

Also a Klaine dream at the end, so tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>Blaine's POV(Still at the party)<p>

I stood in front of the chair for a few minutes, completely shocked. It took me awhile to realize what exactly Kurt had done. I remembered his gentle hug, the amazing feeling shooting through my body when he did.

Then I remembered he wrote something on my hand before he said, "Call me soon." I whipped my hand up to my face to see that he had written it. In sharpie. I was glad actually, I didn't want to wipe it off accidentally.

I was caught off from my thoughts when a very drunk Wes said, "So, you like him I take it?" Besides the slur in his voice, it sounded sober enough. Hmm.

"Yeah, I do. I don't know if he likes me though." I bit my lip as I thought about it. He did hold my hand all night, but he is shy and he seemed scared. Maybe he just wanted to be friends?

"Blaine, you gotta be kidding me dude," David said, and seeing the look on my face, he continued, "He was sitting on your lap for at least an hour."

"He held your hand and laughed with you the whole time he was here." Jeff threw in.

"He was making googly eyes at you when you weren't looking." Nick added.

"And every time he got scared, he leaned farther into YOU. He believed you would keep him safe. That means something. Why is he so shy anyway?" Wes said.

I knew they all had a point, but I wasn't sure. I would call Kurt tomorrow and see. I hoped he liked me.

"I dont know if it's really all my story to tell, but the gist is that he's been through some stuff, and no one at school likes him. Partly because he's gay, I would imagine. Maybe I should convince him to come to Dalton. I'm pretty sure he would like it better." I thought about it, and I'm sure I would like it if he was there too. I smiled to myself as I thought about it.

"Well, talk to him. You have his number." Wes said.

"Yeah, I know. I'll call him tomorrow. It's late." I said.

The boys nodded and got back to joking. I wasn't really paying attention, and I think they knew. Just thinking about how beautiful Kurt was gave me butterflies in my stomach. I had a plan in mind, and I couldn't wait to get started.

* * *

><p>Kurt's POV (When he gets home)<p>

When I got to Mercedes', I was still buzzing. I just had the most amazing night, thanks to one Blaine Anderson. He was just the most amazing boy.

I practically floated through the house I was so happy. Until a voice broke through my haze, "What the hell was that?" Mercedes? Damn, I almost forgot her voice he hadn't talked to me in so long.

"U-umm w-what was w-what?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"Well, one thing, why did you go to the party? No one wanted you there." Obviously my best friend was gone. She wanted to play bitch? So could I.

"I-I have a r-right to go to w-whatever party I w-want to. Quinn i-invited all o-of us, a-and I-I wanted to g-go." I said icily. Who did she think she was telling me I couldn't go to a freaking party?

"Yeah, but no one wanted you there so you thought it was necessary to flirt with the enemy!" She exclaimed. What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On?

"I-If you d-didn't r-realize, Quinn is _dating _the e-enemy! A-and d-do you c-care? N-no! But w-when the gay k-kid does it, i-it's t-the end o-of the fucking w-world!" I yelled. Then I added, "And w-what e-exactly d-did I d-do to t-to you a-all to make y-you h-hate me s-so much?"

She gave me a "Yeah, right" look and said, "Finn told us what you did to him. You tried to kiss him while he was still dating Rachel. What kind of idiot are you? He could've quit glee. Then how would we win Nationals?"

I was shocked. That had to be the most insane thing I'd ever heard in my life. I never kissed Finn. My crush on him was last year, and everyone knew I was over it. Why would I do that? And why did Mercedes and Tina and Brittany believe him? Geez, these people idolize the biggest jerk on the planet.

"A-and y-you just b-believed h-him? Y-you d-didn't even come a-and a-ask me w-what h-happened?" I asked, incredulous.

"Well, yeah. Why would he lie about that?" Mercedes said.

I glared at her. "O-oh I-I don't k-know. M-maybe to g-get the g-gay o-out of t-the s-school?"

She deliberated that for a second, then shook her head. "No. He wouldn't do that. You're just lying."

"A-are you s-serious? F-fine. B-bye Mercy. C-come s-see me when y-you g-get your h-head out of y-your ass." I said angrily, running to my room to get my stuff. I had only brought a couple bags, opting to leave most of my things at the shop.

Carrying my bags out to the car, I watched Mercedes just stare at me. How could Finn do this? Yeah, I had a crush on him. A year ago. How did it effect him at all? And kissing him? Total bullshit! GaGa, I hate these people. I'm glad I'm done.

I looked at the clock and found that it was 3:30 in the morning. I decided it would be better to just get a hotel and take stock of my options in the morning.

I knew what I wanted to do, but I needed a couple people to do it. It might be easy, and it might not be. I decided I would look into it the next morning.

I soon pulled in to a decent hotel about 20 minutes from Westerville. I got a small room for myself, and settled down in a chair when I walked in. I felt too keyed up to sleep.

Things happened too fast. The biggest mystery to me was why everyone in New Directions would just believe Finn. I mean, they all knew me too. They knew I wasn't crushing on him anymore. In fact I told Mercy and Tina that I didn't really like him at all anymore. He was such an annoying person, thinking he could get anything he wanted with an adorable puppy face, and the grace and smarts of a toddler.

I was starting to get angry, so I grabbed my phone and logged into my Facebook. I gasped when I saw what was there. Everyone from glee had posted something vile.

"Stupid fag! You ruined my life!" From Finn.

"How could you idiot?" From Tina.

"Do you know what Finn has gone through? I am gonna kick your ass if you come near us again!" Rachel.

"My Dolphin! Did you really do that?" Brittany.

"If you come near us, I will go all Lima Heights Adjacent on your ass!" Santana.

"We don't want you hear anymore!" Artie.

"Seriously. Go. Away." Quinn.

"Man, that wasn't cool." Mike.

"You little fairies do more harm than good." Sam.

With each one I read, more tears fell down my cheeks. Why was this happening? I never did anything to anyone! I was just a target because I was weak, and nobody liked me anyway. That didn't mean I deserved to be treated badly.

It was times like these I wished I had my mom or my dad here to make things easier. My mom was always (one to take care of everyone around her. Everyone loved her, you just couldn't help it. And my dad was gruff on the outside, but he was a big teddy bear on the inside. He was my lifeline ever since my mom died. And I sunk into a deep pool of depression every time I thought about one of them.

My mom died of breast cancer when I was eight. I remember going to the hospital with my dad, and seeing my mom get sicker and sicker. Even though I could tell she was in pain, she was still always the same. A total sweetheart. She would sing to me every night before I went home with Dad, and she would act like everything was normal, despite what was really happening.

The doctors said from the start that my mom had a small chance of making it. The tumor was just too far spread to do anything besides give her chemo for a few months to just keep her alive. It was devastating, and I never really got over it.

I was there when she died. She told me she was just going to sleep for a while, and that she'd see me when it was time. I sung her her favorite song as she "went to sleep". "We've Only Just Begun" by the Carpenters.

As tears flowed down my face, I began to sing that song again.

_We've only just begun to live_

_White lace and promises_

_A kiss for luck and we're on our way_

_(We've only begun)_

_Before the risin' sun, we fly_

_So many roads to choose_

_We'll start out walkin' and learn to run_

_And yes, we've just begun_

_Sharing horizons that are new to us_

_Watching the signs along the way_

_Talkin' it over, just the two of us_

_Workin' together day to day_

_Together_

_Together_

_And when the evening comes, we smile_

_So much of life ahead_

_We'll find a place where there's room to grow_

_And yes, we've just begun_

_Sharing horizons that are new to us_

_Watching the signs along the way_

_Talkin' it over, just the two of us_

_Workin' together day to day_

_Together_

_Together_

_And when the evening comes, we smile_

_So much of life ahead_

_We'll find a place where there's room to grow_

_And yes, we've just begun_

Singing that song always reminded me of that day, but it also filled me with happiness remembering the times my mom would dance around with me singing and laughing. A happy time.

I wiped away and tried to not feel sad. Maybe that wasn't the best way to make myself feel better. Too late now I guess.

I laid back against the many pillows in the bed, and tried to fall asleep. I leveled out my breathing, and didn't notice myself already nodding off.

"I love you, Kurt." A familiar voice said before lips fell against mine, a pressure soft and sweet, leaving me craving more.

I moaned in my throat involuntarily and slid my hands up the boy's arms and into his curly hair. I swept my tongue across his lips, and groaned again when I felt his tongue slide tentatively over mine.

He moved his hands to my shirt, unbuttoning it quickly, and putting his hands on my chest, deepening our kiss even further.

My hands quickly moved to do the same, while he moved his lips across my jaw and down my neck.

I was able to open my eyes when he moved, and before I could gasp at who was in front of me, my eyes flew open and I was panting heavily.

I realized my phone was ringing, and I lunged across the nightstand to grab it, seeing a number I didn't know, I tapped answer and said, "H-Hello?"

"Kurt? This is Blaine. Do you want to do something today?" Blaine? Oh my gosh, I didn't expect him to call so soon!

Did I want to go out with him? "U-umm..."

* * *

><p>AN: Hahahahaahahahahahhahahahahha that's not his answer, but you will have to wait until next time for it! Haha I promise to make it a short wait! Pleaseeeee review! Bye! Next one should be up this weekend or Monday maybe... Suggestions?


	4. First Date Pt 1

A/N: Okay so I know this is kinda confusing and Kurt would be taken by social services or whatever in real life. But I didn't do that to him because he WAS staying with Mercedes until yesterday. So he wasn't technically without an adult. Because she lives with her mom. So I guess, no, his relatives don't hate him, but he hasn't seen them in years and has no way to contact them, but one will be in here. Is that okay? Cause if I can do that I can throw in some happiness. And kinda make it make sense. And he gets money through the shop because he let his dads friend take over, but when he does a shift he gets paid. And insurance money from when his dad died. Sorry if you guys don't like it. This is my first fic. I'm figuring it out.

Okay. That's my plan. Enjoy! Review, because it helps me realize flaws like that one, and I can make it better for everyone.

The happier chapters should be starting now, but obviously there will be some bumps in the road.

D/C: I don't own Glee.

Kurt's POV(In the morning, on the phone with Blaine)

"U-umm..." I said. I was unsure. I didn't know if I could date him yet... I continued, "C-can w-we just g-go a-as f-friends for r-right now?"

Blaine sounded disappointed when he answered, "Yeah, of course, Kurt. What do you want to do?"

"U-um how a-about a-a movie and l-lunch?" I asked.

"Yeah! That sounds great! You want me to pick you up? Or do you want to drive?" Blaine asked excitedly.

I bit my lip. I didn't want to tell him no completely... "Y-you can p-pick me u-up if y-you w-want."

"Great! When do you want mento come get you?" I could definitely hear the smile in his voice, and it made me smile, too. He was so blatantly eager to see me, and that filled me with bubbles of happiness.

I looked at the clock. 9:30 A.M. Add an hour to get ready, so, "C-can you c-come g-get me a-around 10:30 or so?"

"Absolutely! So I guess I'll see you soon?" Blaine said.

"Y-yeah. S-see you s-soon! O-oh wait, h-here's t-the a-address," I said, rattling off the address of the hotel.

"Bye!" Blaine said. I tapped the end button icon with a laugh. He was so excited all the time. Like a puppy. He was so carefree, but he also had his head on straight. He was good for me.

I sighed and stood up. I yawned and stretched before walking towards the shower. I was so excited there was actually a bounce in my step for the first time in months. I marveled over this as I showered.

Ever since my dads accident a few months earlier, I had been even worse than when my mom died. Partly because I hadn't really understood back then, and partly because I realized I was truly alone. No one to love me or hug me or keep me safe anymore.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. That was not a happy road. Not one I needed to go down right then.

When I got out, I saw that I had forty-five minutes before Blaine got there. Blaine. Every time I thought about him, my heart fluttered and I felt dizzy. I wanted to try being friends first because I was scared by the amount of emotion that I already felt with him. It scared me some what, seeing as I've never had a real boyfriend, then this god comes along and says he likes me too and calls me to ask me out eight hours after he meets me.

It was mind boggling how he could turn my life around so quickly, but I loved how it made me feel.

As I looked at the clothes laying on the bed, I remembered my dream. My eyes widened as I realized that I did really like him a lot. Blaine was the first ever star of a dream I had. It was the best dream in a while actually, and I surprised myself when I realized I wanted that with him. I would see how the date went, and then tell him my change of heart.

I decided to show off a bit, so I slipped on a pair of gray skinny jeans, a white t-shirt with various swirls of color on it. I put on my favorite white converse, and I was ready.

I walked over to the mirror so I could do my facial regime. Rubbing the creams into my face, I debated with myself as to whether or not to put on any makeup. I didn't on Friday, so I decided I wouldn't wear any yet. Maybe the second date...

I laughed as I started on my hair, coiffing it with expert skill from doing it every morning.

When I was pleased with it shortly after, I put my brush down and looked at myself in the mirror. Crap, I'd forgotten the bruise on my jaw. Damn Karofsky. I sighed as I grabbed my concealer and blended it into the bruised skin, trying to hide the mark.

Once it disappeared, I looked at the clock and saw that Blaine would be here any minute. My heart sped up as I grabbed my messenger bag and ran over to the mirror for a final check. Spinning in a circle, I gave myself a thumbs up right as there was a knock on the door.

I practically sprinted to the door, and calmed down right before I opened it. "Hey," I breathed, walking out of the room after checking I had my room key.

"Hi, Kurt. How was the rest of your night? I thought you were staying with your friend?" Blaine asked.

My eyes got misty and I think he noticed because he said, "Oh, I'm so sorry. You don't have to tell me."

I blinked a couple times to keep the tears back. "N-no it's o-okay. M-Mercedes t-told m-me what e-everyone w-was m-mad at m-me for, and i-it w-wasn't true, F-Finn lied to t-them and Mercy d-didn't b-believe m-me so I l-left and c-came here." I sniffed. Do not cry, do not cry, do not cry! I yelled at myself. Not now.

Blaine pulled me into a hug, gently rubbing my back and saying, "I'm so sorry, Kurt. Do you have any relatives or anyone you can stay with?"

"Not t-that I've s-seen in a w-while. T-they a-all live s-somewhere e-else. Well, a-as far a-as I k-know." I said. I used to be close with my mom's sister and her sons, but we hadn't talked since they moved to Arizona when I was twelve.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. You can always come stay with me. But then you'd be farther from your school..." My heart swelled when Blaine said that. I was touched that he would offer me a place at his house even when he hardly knew me. But I had news, and it was now or never.

"Blaine, d-does Dalton h-have a s-scholarship p-program?" I asked. I couldn't take the bullying anymore. I had put up with it for years, but it had been too long now.

"Well, yeah. You have to have certain grades and test sc- Wait! Are you thinking about transferring to Dalton?" Blaine was almost bouncing up and down.

"Well I am, but I'd have to pay to board, and I don't have the money. So I don't know if it would work. Even with a scholarship." I said sadly.

"It's okay, Kurt. It'll all work out. Don't worry about it now. Let's go have fun." Blaine smiled sweetly at me and grabbed my hand as we left the hotel.

"Oh my gosh your car is amazing! We hardly ever get these in the shop. I love working on them though.

"Hahaha yeah I like it, too. You can drive it any time you want, Kurt." Blaine said, unlocking the car.

I squeezed his hand in thanks as we got in his car. He was so nice. And he was always concerned and caring to me. I decided to tell him something else.

"H-Hey, Blaine?" I asked him.

He looked over at me, than back at the road, "Yeah?"

"D-do you l-like me?" I didn't look at him.

He looked at me, puzzled. "Of course I like you."

"No, n-no. As m-more t-than a friend." I still couldn't look at him, but I could feel my face turning red.

"Oh. Yeah. I do. Is that okay?" He was still glancing between me and the road.

"Y-yeah. I-I-I-I l-like y-you t-too. A-and I want t-this to b-be a d-date. P-please." I finally looked over at him, only to see him looking back at me with his jaw dropped.

The sight made me smile. The amazing boy was shocked at what I said.

Blaine's POV

"Y-yeah. I-I-I-I l-like y-you t-too. A-and I want t-this to b-be a d-date. P-please." Kurt said, finally looking over at me with those beautiful eyes.

I literally couldn't think I was so happy. The guy I was dreaming about just said he was interested, even though the night before he said he wanted to be just friends.

I squeezed his hand excitedly, my dropped jaw shifting to a smile. That day had to be the best day of my life.

"That's great! Ready for lunch?" When he nodded with a smile I looked back at the road in front of me.

The light was green so I started driving again. Since this was officially a date now, I knew exactly where I would take him. My smile became a smug one. I would woo him so bad there would be no way he could resist me.

Kurt's POV

Blaine smiled to himself as he turned forward again. That smile looked mischievous. I didn't know if I should be excited or scared.

Blaine made a U-turn when the light turned green, and I wondered if he changed our destination because of what just happened. He hadn't looked like he missed a turn before. I was very curious.

"W-where a-are we g-going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." His grin widened. Yup, I should definitely be scared.

Seeing my face, Blaine laughed and raised our intwined hands to his mouth and gave the back of my hand a kiss. Then he put our hands in between us and continued driving.

The rest of the drive was filled with less stuttering conversation. I was looking forward to losing the damn stutter and becoming who I used to be again. A confident, no nonsense boy. Who loved fashion and didn't care what other people thought. I sighed. Maybe Blaine could help me be me, assuming he liked the actual me.

It didn't take much longer to reach a fancy looking restaurant. Uh-oh. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love them, but it showed that he was either rich or he was about to spend all his money on me, which I couldn't allow...

"Is this okay?" Blaine asked, probably wondering why I hadn't said anything yet.

"Y-yeah, it's fine. I-it looks great." I said. I decided I should be flattered he would take me here on a date, so I let him pull me inside by the hand.

I was treated to a shock when I walked in. There were gay couples Scattered around the the room. Boys and girls. There were straight couples there as well. But no one was glaring at anyone else with hatred. They were focused solely on their dates. It made me like the place immediately. It also helped that the place just oozed expensive. I always loved places like that.

Blaine walked up to the host with our hands still connected and said, "Table for two please."

He scribbled something down on the table chart in front of him, then said, "Right this way, gentlemen." He led us to a darkened booth in the back and put our menus down with a smile while saying, "Your waiter will be here soon. Enjoy your meal."

"Anything you want?" Blaine asked.

"Surprise m-me." I said with a grin. Blaine smiled back and took my menu.

Blaine and I started talking about various things until the waiter came to take our order.

"Hi, my name is Jeremiah and I will be your waiter today. Can I get you something to drink?" He said while looking Blaine over. Oh hell, no. Nobody checks out my man. What was mine was _mine._

I grabbed Blaine's arm and pulled it over my shoulder do he could point at what he was going to order. He grinned widely at me, and I smiled back. That felt amazing. I was on cloud nine, I never wanted to come down.

"Um... We'll both have waters. Thanks." He told the blond man. I grinned smarmily at Jeremiah when Blaine pulled me closer to him, still talking about the various dishes, oblivious to my lack off attention.

"Okay, sir, I'll be right back with that." Jeremiah replied tersely.

I snuggled up to Blaine and smiled. He laughed and said, "Thank you for giving me a chance. This has already been the best day of my entire life." His smile absolutely melted my heart. It was so sweet; I probably had a mouthful of cavities. But I loved them all.

"Have you e-ever had a boyfriend?" I asked him.

"Nope. Have you?" He asked. I was mentally cheering. This guy was absolutely perfect in every way! What did I do to deserve him?

"Never... But I'm glad you're my first." I whispered the last part while looking straight into Blaine's eyes before Jeremiah came with the drinks. We didn't even look up at him. I wanted to be alone in this moment, but at the same time, I didn't want to be anywhere but there since that was where it all began.

"May I take your order?" I could hear the hint of irritation in his voice. No, you can't. Fuck off for five minutes, please. Can you not see we're having a moment here?

"Ahh... Yeah..." Blaine said something, but I couldn't hear him because I was drowning in his beautiful caramel eyes, which were filled with emotion.

I don't know how long we sat there, gazing into each other's eyes. It was like the world slowly melted around us and morphed into the perfect paradise. Blaine slowly raised his hand to cup my cheek, and I brought both of my hands to his back, tugging us slightly closer. Blaine opened his eyes a little wider before he slowly began to bring his face towards mine, eyes fluttering closed. Oh my gosh, was he going to kiss me? I closed my eyes too, and moved my face closer to his.

Right before our lips touched, a voice broke into our little world, "Kurt? Oh my gosh! It's really you!"

I looked up and gasped at the face above me, remembering all the things he and I had done. "Alex!"

A/N: Who is Alex? I'll tell you Monday or Tuesday! Review please! And if anything's confusing, tell me and I'll try to make it clear THANKS! Meeting Alex and the movie part of their date is up next!:D


	5. First Date Pt 2

A/N: Sorry if I'm explaining things slowly, but I'm better with shorter chapters:) Anyway, things are beginning to look up for Kurt. So that's good, but there are always some bumps in the road.

D/C: I don't own Glee

I might be taking longer in the next few weeks, because I'm moving, sorry:(

Kurt's POV

"Alex!" I couldn't believe it! I hadn't seen him since I was ten!

"It's been, what, six years? Wow, you look great!" Alex looked at Blaine and said, "Hi I'm sorry, I'm Alex, Kurt's cousin." He looked over towards the kitchen door, and that's when I realized he was putting our food down. He works here?

"Hey, Kurt, I'm on a shift right now, but call me around five, will you? I want to catch up." Alex handed me a phone number on a piece of paper.

"Yeah, I will. It's good to see you Alex." I told him. He gave me a smile as he walked away.

"So that's your cousin?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, he's my mom's sister's son. We used to be best friends until they moved to Arizona." I said. My eyes widened when I realized I hadn't stuttered at all since I said I was glad he was my first boyfriend.

"Kurt, no stutter!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Haha I just noticed it to. It's cool, huh?" I was so excited, I was finally on my way to being Kurt Hummel again since my dad died.

"It makes your voice sound even more beautiful," Blaine smiled and paused, then said, "If you don't mind me asking, why did you have a stutter?"

I swallowed before answering, "When my dad died, I locked myself in my room for a little over a week. I hardly ate, I rarely came out, I didn't talk. I just cried or slept. When I finally came out of my room, I had a stutter. I didn't know why, really. Probably was just waiting for my turn or something. Not believing in goodness anymore." My eyes welled with tears, and when I looked up at Blaine, I saw his eyes were misty as well.

"Sorry," He wiped his eyes, "I just can't believe you had to go through all that on your own. I can't imagine anything like it. My parents love me and support me through everything."

I smiled and gave him another hug before we started eating.

"What movie are we going to see?" I asked Blaine.

"Umm, I'm not sure. Is there anything you wanted to see?"

"Is Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part two still out? I wanted to go see that, but never did." I wasn't a huge Potter geek, but I saw all the movies with my dad, as a way of doing stuff together, since he would put up with my shopping trips on occasion.

"You like Harry Potter movies?" Blaine asked.

"I'm not a crazy Potter geek, but my dad loved them, so I always went to see them with him. He didn't get to see the last one..." I told him.

"Oh, well, I'd love to go see it with you. I'm pretty sure it's still out. I saw it a couple weeks ago with Wes and David. It was really good." I smiled when he said that. Blaine seemed like the geeky type. It was cute.

"Well, if you don't mind seeing that again, it could be fun." I said.

"Yeah! I can't wait." He smiled, and he looked so giddy I thought he'd start bouncing in the seat. He was easy to please.

We continued talking all through lunch. I learned that Blaine was a total geek, he loved dogs, and I heard some of the crazy adventures he and his friends had had. I was laughing hysterically at his tales. I wished I could've had that kind of fun all the time.

I told Blaine about my love of fashion, Broadway musicals, and chick flicks. He just laughed along with me, not bothered at all by any of those things. I was on cloud nine yet again, and I knew that that lunch was one of the greatest experiences of my life.

Alex brought us the bill, smiling at us before making a "call me" sign with his hand. I nodded, smiling, and pulled out my wallet to pay when Blaine put his hand on top of mine. "I'm going to pay, I asked you out."

I smiled and relented, saying, "So if I ask you out next time, do I get to pay?"

"There's going to be a next time?" Blaine looked at me hopefully.

"Of course there's going to be a next time, are you kidding me? This has been one of the best days of my life." I told him. I grinned when he pulled me tightly into a hug. He was so cute.

"That's awesome Kurt, this has been my best day ever too. I know we just met and all, but you make me happy." Blaine said. I only smiled at him, feeling the same way but not being able to say it yet. After everything, I found it hard to trust people. And I had just met Blaine. He may not be what I think. I think he understood though, because he grinned while giving the bill to the waiter.

"And no, you can't pay, even if you ask me out. Well, not every time. I like taking care of you." Blaine blushed at that, probably just realizing all he said the last few minutes. It was heavy stuff. "Sorry of I said too much." He said quietly.

I shook my head and slid my hand behind his head, fingers gripping his curls, pulling his head to mine. Both of our eyes fluttered shut, and when our lips touched, I gasped softly. It was like fireworks were shooting off in my head. His lips were so soft, but firm, and they tasted sweet.

I kissed him again, and then he took over, putting his hand on my face and pushing his lips harder against mine. When I thought today couldn't get any better, I was obviously insane. This was so amazing. It occurred to me I never felt that with Dave, and I smiled into the ongoing kiss before I ended it, remembering we were in public.

We stared at each other for a couple seconds, then Blaine spoke."That was..." He said, looking dazed.

I laughed and said, "Yeah. It was. Was that your first?"

"Yeah. Was it yours?" He smiled at me.

"The first one I actually enjoyed..." He seemed to understand and just nodded. Damn, he's amazing.

Jeremiah came back with Blaine's card, looking absolutely livid. He saw us kiss. I only smiled. "I hope you enjoyed your meal." He bit out, and I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

"You ready to go?" Blaine asked.

"Absolutely." I pulled him up by the hand, and intwined our fingers. I was so happy right now, I couldn't even stand it.

When we got in his car, he smiled at me while backing out of the parking lot. Then he swallowed and looked slightly nervous. "Kurt, I know our date just started, and we just met, but I really like you. Will you please be my boyfriend?"

"Are you serious?" I said, incredulous. We did just meet, but at the same time, I liked him since the first time I saw him. And he had made quite an impression in twenty-four hours...

"Of course I am." Blaine said.

"I... Of course I will, then." I said with a smile. The minute I said it, I knew it was right. A warm happiness was radiating through me.

Blaine smiled so largely, I thought his face might just crack. I smiled back and grabbed his hand.

When we got into the theater, I pulled up the armrest between the seats and cuddled into Blaine's side and got lost in the world of Harry Potter.

The entire time, Blaine was absentmindedly stroked my hair or pressed a kiss to my head.

When the movie ended, I sat up and Blaine pulled me closer and molded our lips together. I sighed into the kiss and pressed my lips back against his.

"Thank you for taking me to this movie. It was good." I told him while standing.

"Thanks for coming. I had fun too. Ready to go?" Blaine asked, smiling.

We walked out holding hands, and when we got in the car, he gave me a peck on the lips and said, "Am I taking you back to the hotel?"

"Um, I wanted to see if I could go see Alex, actually. Do you mind of I call him really quick?" I asked. I had an idea in my head. And I wanted to know if he would help.

"Yeah, of course. Go ahead." Blaine said.

Blaine's POV

I pulled out my phone and looked at my messages. I had one from Wes.

From Wes:

Having fun on your date?

To Wes:

Yeah, it was great, I'm about to drop him off.

From Wes:

Did you two get down and dirty in the dark?

To Wes:

Feeling bi-curious today, Wes? But no, we didn't get "down and dirty".

From Wes:

Hell no! I like my partners as girls. Always. And I was just wondering if I could tell everyone else so we could laugh about it for the rest of our lives.

To Wes:

You are so twisted. That would be funny for everyone BUT me. And Kurt wouldn't appreciate it.

From Wes:

Have you convinced him to transfer to Dalton yet?

To Wes:

He asked me about the scholarship program. But he hasn't said anything else yet.

From Wes:

Well convince him! The Warblers need him! And you'd benefit too!

To Wes:

Alright, alright. Gotta go, see you soon.

I put my phone back in my pocket right as Kurt said, "Bye, Alex."

"So where are we headed?" I asked him.

"The same restaurant we were at. We're going to meet and talk about some stuff. Who were you talking to?" Kurt asked. I pulled out of the lot and started driving toward the restaurant.

"Wes. He was asking if you had transferred to Dalton yet. Insane boy."

Kurt laughed and said, "Well, you can tell him I want to transfer, but I need to take care of some stuff first."

"Well, I hope you can go there. I think you'll like it there. They have a no-bullying policy, and everyone's really nice. The classes are harder, but its really worth it in the end." I told him, lacing our fingers together.

"So, what are your plans for the rest of the weekend?" Kurt asked.

"Sunday is family night at our house, so that's what I'm doing. What about you?" Blaine said.

"Probably catching up with Alex. I still can't believe he came back here." Kurt said, but he smiled. I could tell he was happy that Alex was there. It made me happy to see him happy.

"I think it's great that he's here. You need someone in your life to help you out and be there for you always." I want that to be me but we're not there yet, I added in my head.

"Yeah, you do." Kurt said as we pulled up to the restaurant. He let go of my hand reluctantly, but he took my face in his hands and kissed me slowly but with an intense amount of emotion. I almost melted into a puddle.

We waved as he got out and I sighed. Was I already falling in love with Kurt Hummel?

A/N: Sorry I didn't get to explain Alex, I'll do it next chapter. I don't exactly know when it will be up. Thank you all! Please review! Sorry it was so short!


	6. Alex

A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed, faved, alerted, or read this. I'm glad you guys like it:) I hope to update quick, but I'm gonna be busy... We'll see. Suggestions? Reviews? Love em!

D/C: I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p>Kurt's POV (Going to see Alex)<p>

I was bubbling when I walked into the restaurant. Somehow I had gotten myself the most amazing man, who I already cared for after one day.

"Kurt!" I saw Alex stride out in front of me with a grin. He opened his arms, asking for a hug.

When I stepped into his arms, it was like I was at home again. It brought back all the years from before either of my parents died.

"I missed you. I couldn't believe it when Mom said Uncle Burt died. I was almost finished with my degree, so I decided I'd move back here when I finished. And I did. About two months ago. But I didn't know where you were, so I just decided to wait and get everything together before doing anything about it. And then you came in here today with Blaine, and it was just amazing. Remind me to thank him next time I see him." I was touched that he had done that for me. We were always like brothers. Especially since we were both only children.

I had tears in my eyes when I pulled out of his hug. "How is Aunt Minnie?"

His face darkened, "She's been in the hospital. She had a heart attack a couple months ago, and she slipped into a coma. She hasn't come back yet..."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Oh man. I didn't know. What have the doctors said?" Why does the world hate me?

"They said she doesn't look good, and they don't know if she'll ever come back." Alex said, and I could see the deep sadness in his eyes. I knew what he was going through.

"Well, I'll keep her in my thoughts. I hope she gets better." I told him.

"So how long have you been dating Blaine?" Alex said suddenly, probably trying to get off the topic of his mom before he cried.

"Umm... Please don't judge me... I met him Friday. Today was our first date." I bit my lip when I said that. It sounded pretty bad when I said it out loud, but I knew my feelings were true, and I would stick by that forever.

"Really? Wow, by the looks of it, I thought you guys had been together for a while..." He looked like he wanted to say more, so I nodded at him, and he said, "It looked like love to me... Do you love him? I won't think you're crazy or anything. I believe in love at first sight..." He had a faraway look in his eyes, and I wondered if that was good or bad.

"I don't know if I love him. That's the problem. Ever since my dad died, I've had these walls up, and I don't let anyone in. But after twenty-four hours with Blaine, I feel like I could let him in to all my feelings and memories I've kept hidden. And I'm scared." Letting it all out felt so good, and I thanked every god out there that Blaine took me here and I found Alex. I wouldn't be able to tell Blaine all this.

"Well, only you can decide what you feel for him. Don't decide now. Don't even try to consciously decide it. Just wait for your heart. You'll figure it out." Alex said.

I looked at him for a secon, then gave him another hug. He was seriously amazing. I couldn't believe I had been away from him for so long. He made everything make sense. He was just an emotionally deep and understanding person like that. Now to ask him what I had originally wanted to.

"Thank you so much," I released him from the hug and looked into his green eyes. "Where do you live?"

"I got an apartment about ten minutes from Dalton Academy, because I thought you might be enrolled there, but you weren't, so I didn't know where to look."

"Well, I'm enrolled at McKinley High, but I don't think I can go there anymore. So I want to enroll at Dalton, but if I get a scholarship, I'll need somewhere to live, because the scholarship doesn't include boarding. What I'm asking is, can I live with you? I have some money saved up, I can help with costs. I still have a job at the garage. Please?" I asked him, making puppy dog eyes that used to work when we were little.

He laughed and said, "I see you still use those puppy eyes. Don't know if Rey work anymore," he teased,"but, really, of course you can come live with me, if that's what you really want. I'd love to have you. Why don't you like McKinley anymore?" He asked. The question I knew was coming but dreading.

"A bunch of homophobic backstabbers decided they would try to finally get rid of the gay kid. And I'm just tired of them always trying to ruin my life." I sighed, aggravated.

Alex looked angry, "That's so stupid. People can't just accept things can they? Alright. When can we get you transferred?" I gaped at him. I didn't expect him to say yes so quickly.

"Are you sure?" I asked him. He couldn't be serious, could he? But why would he mess with me?

"Yeah. Can we get you registered by Monday?" He asked.

"Um, I don't know. I have to apply for the scholarship..." I said.

"Well let's go see what it is." He started to get up and I was surprised.

"Now?" What was going on?

"Yes, now. I don't want you at a school where people hassle you for being different. It's bad enough you've been there so long. Just humor me, okay?" Alex responded, seeing my disbelieving face.

"Okay. Let's go I guess." I smiled at him and got up. "Can you drive us both? My car's still at the hotel."

"Sure. Are you living at a hotel?" He looked at me sadly.

"Well I wasn't until last night. I was staying with an almost friend. She used to like me, but she turned into a homophobe or something. I'm not really sure." I looked at him when we were in the car.

"That's so dumb. Did she kick you out?"

"No, I left on my own because she was being a total bitch and I couldn't take it anymore. They all think I'm the enemy." I told him while taking my phone out. I decided to text Blaine. He was probably back at Dalton by now.

"Well, we're about to change that. Dalton here we come!" Alex grinned widely at me, and I smiled back. That was great.

* * *

><p>Blaine's POV<p>

From Kurt:

Hey, did you get back to Dalton okay?

I smiled. Kurt. Just thinking about our date made butterflies flutter around in my stomach. I remembered him putting my arm around him, kissing him, talking to him, hearing him lose his stutter around me.

To Kurt:

Yeah I did. How was your meeting with Alex?

From Kurt:

It was great. Just like old times. He was always like an older brother. He's taking me to Dalton right now.

My eyebrows raised. Why were they going to Dalton?

To Kurt:

Why are you coming to Dalton? Not that I'm not happy you are, but I'm just curious.

From Kurt:

Alex wants to transfer me there. I told him some of what happened, and he took on his overprotective mode. He's a lot like my dad in that way.

Happiness bubbled up inside me. I would have Kurt around me all the time. He would be there with me everyday. I would get to show him off to everyone. And I would let everyone know he was mine.

To Kurt:

Really? You're transferring? That's awesome! Wes will be happy too. He's been asking about you everyday. He's crazy :)

From Kurt:

Well, I have to qualify for a scholarship, so don't get your hopes up yet. And tell Wes he's never heard me sing. I may not be up to his standards:)

To Kurt:

I'm sure you're an amazing singer. Wes will be begging for you to join the Warblers.

From Kurt:

We'll see, but I am pretty amazing:) We'll be there in about five minutes.

To Kurt:

Okay. I'll go meet you at the front gate.

Even though I had seen him an hour and a half earlier, I was completely thrilled at the thought of seeing him. I raced out of my dorm and down the hallway towards the stairs.

I made it to the front door in record time and sat down to wait for Kurt. My heart was pounding for more reason than one.

"Hey Kurt, Alex. How are you?" I asked when they walked up.

Kurt laughed and said, "You just saw me an hour ago, but I'm great. Thanks."

"I'm good, too. How do we start this process?" Alex asked.

"We have to go talk to the headmaster. I'll take you. Ready?" I linked my fingers with Kurt's and turned toward the entrance.

We walked there in comfortable silence.

When we got to the headmasters office, I knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" The headmaster asked.

"Blaine Anderson." I told him.

"Come in."

I opened the door and said, "Hello, headmaster. I have a possible student here who would like a scholarship application."

"Okay. Mr..." The headmaster trailed off.

"Kurt Hummel, sir. I have had problems with bullying since I started high school, but it's gotten worse since my dad died. Any money I have from him will be held in trust until I'm eighteen. My mom died when I was eight, and my cousin Alex is the only family I have left. I really want to be a part of this school, and I have a place to board. I ask you to please think about accepting me into your school." Kurt looked surprised when he finished, and I was proud of how brave he was. I smiled at him.

Headmaster turned to his computer and clicked on things for about five minutes, making different noises at certain time. Kurt looked at me uncertainly, but I smiled at him reassuringly and waited. I was sure the headmaster would say yes when he saw Kurt's record. It was probably immaculate, based on his character.

"Kurt Hummel: A junior at McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. A part of the New Directions, who won Regionals last year and the year before. Fluent in French, a straight A student. No criminal record of any kind. Very nice comments from all your teachers. You have amazing scores on all your tests; you are taking all AP classes." The headmaster said. I was not surprised by any of it, and I smiled. I knew Kurt was amazing. I was such a lucky guy. Kurt was mine.

I smile reached my ears and beyond, and the headmaster noticed and asked, "Are you two in a relationship?" Kurt flushed but nodded, and I smiled and nodded. I liked that he wasn't afraid to tell this important man, despite all he had been through in the past.

"Okay. That's perfectly fine. We don't tolerate any type of bullying at this school, and if anyone hassles you, Mr. Hummel, you come see me. I'll take care of it immediately." The headmaster told Kurt with a rare smile. People just couldn't help but like Kurt. Obviously.

The headmaster deliberated for a second, and then said, "Well, Mr. Hummel, barring any hidden infractions in your record, I see no reason why we should not accept you into this school. When were you hoping to start?"

Kurt looked completely floored, then he collected himself and said, "As soon as possible, sir."

"Okay. I'll see if I can get your papers together in order for you to start Monday." Headmaster said. Damn, the look on Kurt's face. I wished I had a camera right then.

Again, Kurt looked shocked, and then he said, "Thank you sir!"

Alex spoke up, "Thank you, sir. Kurt will be staying at my apartment. Please contact me if there is any sort of problem or if you ever need something. Thank you so much. Good bye."

The headmaster dismissed us, and as we left, Kurt grabbed my hand and squeezed. We smiled at each other as we walked out. This was how life was supposed to be. Amazing, fun, unpredictable. People that make you want to get up every day just to see them.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry that took so long to write! Hope you like it. Next up, moving and Dalton. I'll post soon! Bye!:)


	7. Boyfriend

A/N: Thank you to everyone:)

D/C: Still don't own Glee.

I do not own Boyfriend. That is Big Time Rush's. (I actually hate that band, but the song worked here, I think...)

If anyone has song suggestions or something, I'm always open. Thankssss!

Enjoy:)

Kurt's POV (Walking out of the headmaster's office)

When we got to the entrance of the school, all that had happened hit me.

I made a high-pitched squeak and pulled Blaine into a crushing hug. "Blaine, I'm going to be going to Dalton!"

He laughed and said, "Yeah, Kurt, you are, and I can't wait."

"Hey, Kurt, did you sell the house?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I did. Why?" I responded, pulling out of the hug but keeping a hold of Blaine's hand.

"Well, I was thinking you could bring whatever you wanted to my apartment now, and we could get everything else later, but I'm guessing you don't have much anymore." Alex said sadly.

"Do you even have room in your apartment for me?" I asked him, completely baffled as to how we would fit in a one-bedroom apartment together.

"I got a two-bedroom. The other room was pretty much for guests but I want you there permanently. Or at least until you want to move out or whatever." Alex said, smiling at me.

I had tears in my eyes when I said, "Thank you so much, Alex. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

He smiled at me and said, "That's what family is for. Anyway, do you and Blaine want to go get your stuff and meet me back at the apartment? I'll text you the address."

I realized Blaine and I would have some alone time with that and I grinned and nodded, squeezing Blaine's hand. "That okay with you?" I asked him, already guessing his answer.

"Absolutely. You know I love spending time with you. You want to go with me to get my keys from my dorm first?" Blaine asked, and I didn't object even though it was obvious I should drive. I wondered if he needed to tell me something. Blaine pulled out his phone and sent a text to someone I couldn't see.

"Sure, let's go. See you soon, Alex." We waved to each other, and when he was gone, Blaine pulled me by the hand in the opposite direction.

"So, since I'll be driving, what are we actually going to your room to do?" I asked him.

"It's a surprise." Blaine grinned, and I wondered what exactly happened in the two hours I was gone... Couldn't be that bad... Right?

Blaine's POV (Back during Kurt and Alex's meeting)

When I got back from dropping Kurt off, I found Wes sitting in front of my room with "War and Peace" in his hand.

"Wes? What are you doing?" I asked him, completely baffled.

"I'm here to see how your date went. I'm a caring friend, here." We both laughed. He was a caring friend, but I knew why he was really there.

"Well, considering you're so caring, maybe I should tell you how Kurt and I got dirty..." I said with a sly smirk on my face. How do you like that, Wes?

As predicted, Wes wrinkled his nose and said, "Fine. I came here to see if you got Kurt to join Dalton yet. Happy?"

"Very, actually. Thanks. But, seriously, I think he really wants to enroll, but he would need the scholarship program. Which I think he'll be completely eligible for. But he needs a place to stay, and I'm hoping Alex could give it to him, but I could too. Only problem with me doing it is we hardly know each other. I don't want him to feel awkward." I said, and Wes nodded.

"You know what would make him feel welcome?" Wes said, and the familiar glint in his eyes scared me.

"What?" I said warily.

"Singing to him. Teenage Dream. Your signature song. He'll love it." Wes said.

"Wow... That's actually not a bad idea. We should get the rest of the Warblers involved." I said, thinking about it... It would certainly help with my plans to woo him. Hmm...

"See, I'm not all bad, Blaine. So what's the plan? Should I go call an emergency Warbler meeting?" Wes asked, grinning.

"Yeah. Call the troops. Operation Woo Kurt is on." We laughed and bumped fists while heading towards everyone's dorms to gather the Warblers.

When we gathered everyone down in the Senior Commons, I said, "Hey, everyone, if you guys don't know yet, I have a boyfriend." There was a lot of cheering from my close friends, and some shocked looks from the Warblers I didn't know as well. I laughed too and said, "Well, I really like him, and I wanted to sing him a song, Warbler style. You guys cool with that?"

There was a chorus of "Yeah"s and "Get it, Blaine"s. I laughed, "Okay, well, Wes was thinking Teenage Dream. Anyone else have a good idea?"

Nick stood up, and I nodded at him, "Do you love him?" He said quietly, glancing at Jeff. Oh. I understood then, making a

mental note to talk to Nick later.

"I just met him Friday..." I said, wondering. I thought I was already falling for him, but how could I? I had only known him one day.

"It doesn't matter when you met him. Do you love him?" The Warblers were looking between us with interest.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "If I don't already, I'm well on my way." They all smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Then think about what you want to say to him. If he was here right now, what would you say?"

"I want to be with you forever..." I said, realizing it was true, which was a little scary.

He smiled and said, "Well maybe you should sing a song about asking him to be your boyfriend. I know he already is, but you could do like tell him you really want that. We could get you flowers and everything." Nick said.

"Boyfriend, Big Time Rush. And the school is selling flowers because of the Valentines Dance coming up." Jeff said, looking up at Nick. Holy hell, they like each other, I realized, but they both thought the other didn't. Clueless.

"Yeah, that'll work. Let's get started on practicing! Thanks so much guys. Let's go."

The next hour and a half was full of practicing and preparing. I probably wouldn't see Kurt until the next day, but I wasn't sure, so I wanted to be ready.

When I was sure we had everything down pat, I smiled at everyone and said, "Okay you guys, you're free to go. Watch out for my text though, Kurt might come see me later. Bye!"

I walked up to Nick when Jeff left. "You love him, don't you?"

He looked down and said, "Yeah, I do. Does he love me, though? I'm scared." Nick looked really sad, and it made me sad too.

"Nick, by the look he gave you when we were talking about the song, I would say he likes you. A lot. Maybe it's not love yet, but I think you should ask him out." I told him, and he looked up a me with a fire in his eyes.

"Yeah. I will. I'll ask him out after the song. It could apply to us too... Thanks, Blaine. You're a great friend." Nick said as he gave me a hug.

I hugged him back and said, "I hope you're happy, Nick. You deserve to be."

"I am when I'm with him. Is it the same when you're with Kurt?"

I contemplated that for a second, then said, "Yeah. I really do think I love him, but it's so weird. I met him two days ago, and I already feel like this. Is that even possible?" I asked. Kurt made me feel things I didn't even think existed, and he's done it in two days. That was the part that scared me most. The level of emotion. But despite that, I wanted everything with him.

"I think it's very possible. It happens to people all the time. And it's happening to you now. So just deal with it as it comes." Nick said, and I understood. I always saw people living their happy endings, and now it was my turn.

"Thanks, Nick. Good luck with Jeff." I said with a wave, waking off toward my dorm. Time to freshen up in case Kurt came here.

I noticed myself humming and grinning outrageously. Love is seriously amazing.

Kurt's POV (On their way to Blaine's dorm)

Blaine wasn't pulling me along hurriedly, so I took time to look around at the decorative school. It was really nice. I was taking in the art on the ceiling when Blaine pulled me sharply to the right into a dark hallway.

"Thank you so much, Kurt. You're amazing." I blushed.

I parted my lips to respond, but before I could, Blaine's lips fell on mine. I felt his breath in my mouth, and his soft lips tasted like coffee. It made me yearn for more, so I swept my tongue across his lips tentatively, asking for permission.

Blaine made a whimpering noise in the back of his throat and brought his tongue into my mouth while bringing his hands up to my face. I brought my hands to his shoulders and plastered our bodies together. I became dizzy and felt myself hardening in my pants.

Blaine's mouth tasted amazing and he began kissing me deeper and harder. I was nearing the point of melting into the floor when Blaine pulled his mouth off mine.

We were both panting, and staring at each other in the dim light. I saw a sparkle in his eyes that sent me skyrocketing. The moment was precious.

Blaine's phone played a quiet rhythm, and he cussed under his breath. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back towards the main hallway. "C'mon, I have something to show you." He said.

As we walked to his dorm again, I played every moment we had together since Friday and realized the fuzzy feeling in my stomach wasn't just infatuation, it was love. My eyes went wide and my breath sped up with uncertainty. Did Blaine feel the same way? But then I remembered the look in his eyes in the dark hallway, and knew he felt the same way.

I squeezed Blaine's hand, and smiled back at him when he turned to look at me with a smile.

Love, I thought dreamily.

Blaine's POV

When we got to my room, I gave Kurt a huge grin and opened the door. All the Warblers were standing there, and there were flowers on my bed. I dropped Kurt's hand and picked up the roses.

I handed them to a shell-shocked Kurt and said, "Surprise..."

I got into position with the rest of them and we started singing:

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boy

Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone? Yeah

And there isn't anything they could've said or done?

And everyday I see you on your own

And I can't believe that you're alone

But I overheard your girls and this is what they said

Looking for a, looking for a

That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that

Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there

Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me

Can't you see all I really want to be

Is your boyfriend, can't fight that

Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back

I don't care at all what you done before

All I really want is to be your

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Let me take a little moment to find the right words

So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard

I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer

But I know I gotta put myself for worse

See I think got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard that

That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that

Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there

Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me

Can't you see all I really want to be

Is your boyfriend, can't fight that

Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back

I don't care at all what you done before

All I really want is to be your

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

If you tell me where, I'm waiting here

Everyday like slum-dog millionaire

Bigger than the twilight love affair

I'll be here, girl, I swear

Looking for a, looking for a

That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that

Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there

Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me

Can't you see all I really want to be

Is your boyfriend, can't fight that

Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back

I don't care at all what you done before

All I really want is to be your

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

(Your boyfriend)

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

(Your boyfriend)

All I really want is to be your

(Boyfriend)

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

All I really want is to be your

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

All I really want is to be your

I breathed in and smiled at Kurt. Tears welled up in his eyes and he began to cry.

"Kurt, are you okay?" I asked worriedly. Did I go to fast?

"I love you, Blaine Anderson!" Kurt exclaimed and lunged forward and threw his arms around my neck as he attached his lips to mine passionately. I kissed him back then realized exactly what he just said.

HOLY HELL!

A/N: And there we are! Hope you liked it! Please review:)


	8. I Love You

A/N: So, I don't really have much to say. Thank you everyone for the support and feedback you give me:) it helps:)

D/C: I still don't own Glee.

Blaine's POV

I wrenched back from Kurt reluctantly. "Are you serious?" How could he? We just met Friday! Granted, I felt the same way, but he was so broken a couple days ago. Was he sure he meant it?

Kurt looked really scared, but he nodded. "I love you, Blaine." Well, I guess it wasn't a spur of the moment thing. I grinned from ear to ear, knowing I would remember this moment for the rest of my life?

I was still completely floored, but I held his face in my hands and said, "I love you, too."

More tears welled up in his eyes, and he put his arms around my neck again. He pressed his lips to mine softly, then broke off when we heard whistling and cat calls. Oh, right. The Warblers. I flipped them off and turned back to Kurt with a laugh. My friends were such idiots sometimes.

Kurt blushed, but smiled at me. I could tell he was really happy my friends accepted us. I couldn't imagine what he was going through with the kids at McKinley. Everyone here was so accepting. Not many assholes, as opposed to New Directions 99% asshole population (1% is Kurt).

I saw Nick and Jeff were looking at each other with googly eyes, so when Nick threw a glance at me, I nodded and made a "go on, already" gesture.

He smiled and said, "Jeff, will you go to dinner and a movie with me Friday?"

Jeff gaped at him, obviously not expecting that, but in a few seconds recovered and said, "Absolutely!" They both looked so happy in that moment, and it made me smile. They deserved to be happy.

They smiled and stared at each other, probably completely forgetting we were even in the room. They connected their hands and intwined their fingers, and it was one of the sweetest things I had ever seen.

They looked at each other like Kurt and I looked at each other. It made me think of our connection, and wonder if soul mates really did exist. I never did before.

I looked at Kurt and saw him looking at the cute scene with a smile. God, he was perfect. He had such a sweet heart, despite all the evil and sadness he's been through.

At that point, all the Warblers were looking at Nick and Jeff. Some of them were smiling, and some (Wes and David) were making noises at them. But they didn't notice.

I smiled at them one last time, and then turned to Kurt. "Ready to go pack?"

He gave me the most loving smile, and nodded. "Let's go."

I put my arm around him and sighed. My life was absolutely the best.

Kurt's POV

From the second I walked into Blaine's room, I was completely shell-shocked. I couldn't believe the Warblers to get together and sing "Boyfriend" to me. It was the nicest thing anyone had done for me for a while, and when he was done, I started crying and told him I loved him, then I started kissing him. It was the most amazing three minutes of my life. I don't know how I'll ever top it.

Especially with what happened next. Blaine asked if I was sure, and then I realized exactly what I just said. I got nervous that he would dump me, but I swallowed it down and told him I loved him again. Then he took my face in his hands and said he loved me too. I was so ecstatic I'm surprised I didn't faint from the overload. We kissed softly then the Warblers were all whistling and making catcalls. It was embarrassing, but I was glad they accepted us. I knew the New Directions wouldn't anymore.

Then I spied Nick and Jeff making lovey eyes at each other. It was super cute. Nick looked at Blaine for a second, and he made a "Do it!" gesture. I wondered what was about to happen, then Nick asked Jeff out, and looked probably much like I did when Blaine asked me out. Shocked. He said yes. I was shocked, but in a good way. They deserved each other. They looked so sweet. I was happy for them.

Then Blaine asked if I was ready to go. At that point I probably would have gone anymore with him. But I understood what he meant. Time to move in with Alex. I said I was, and he put his arm around me and led me out.

When we were in the hallway, I looked at him and said, "Thank you so much, Blaine. That was amazing. That was the nicest thing anyone's done for me in a while." I smiled at him.

"You're welcome Kurt. I'd do anything for you." He looked me in the eye, and looking back into his caramel eyes, I saw the depth of emotion there. It was gorgeous to me. More tears welled up in my eyes. I was wondering where all the pent-up tears were coming from.

"Me too..." At times that was weird. Being completely in love after two days. It was like all the Disney love movies in real life. They meet and then they fall in love. My life was a fairy tale. Every persons dream.

I gave him a dreamy smile as we walked toward his car again. Hopefully there would be no issues in my registration, because I was so ready to live that full time.

The car ride was filled with idle chat about our favorite songs and movies (We both loved Disney!). And when we got to the hotel, I told Blaine to stay in the car while I went to get my stuff.

When I got up to my room, I found a note on the door that said:

You won't get away from me that easily, Hummel

No name. I began trembling. Who would leave me a note like that? And what did they want with me? Was it the New Directions trying to scare me away or tell me they were going to get revenge? Or was it some bully who wanted the gay kid out? Was it just a sick joke? I started gnawing on my lip. What was going on?

I realized I was standing in the hall still, so I quickly took out my key card and opened the door, scared my hunter was around. I opened the door the smallest amount needed, and slipped inside, locking the door behind me.

Trying not to think about what had happened, I packed up my facial kit and my clothes, putting them back in my bag. I double checked for all my stuff, then I put my duffel on my shoulder, scanning the room quickly.

Satisfied I had everything, I picked up my two room keys and left. When

I got outside, I found another note.

You can't hide from me, Hummel

It scared the shit out of me, knowing my stalker was watching me go in the room. I quickly walked down the hallway, looking over my shoulder every few steps.

When I got to the elevator, I repeatedly pressed the button for it to come, and when it finally got to me and opened the door, I ran in and pressed ground floor. I felt like I was in one of those weird murderer scenes from a movie, and it was fucking terrifying in real life.

When I got to the lobby, I tried to compose myself while walking up to the front desk, but I didn't think I was completely successful.

I quickly checked out, then ran out to Blaine's car. I controlled my breathing before opening the trunk and putting my bags in. I then opened the passenger door and sat down.

Despite my attempts at looking calm, Blaine frowned and said, "Are you okay?"

"Yes... No. There was a n-note on my door. It said 'you won't get away from me easily' and I got scared so I went inside to get my stuff and when I came back out, there was another note. That one said 'you can't hide from me'." Remembering it, I got scared all over again.

He looked upset at that and said, "Did it have a name? Did you see anyone?"

I shook my head and said, "No. They knew my name though. It wasn't an accident... I don't know who it could be," I paused, then said in a low voice, "I'm scared, Blaine."

"I know, babe. We'll get through it together." It struck me that he called me babe, but I could only smile at the ease at which he said the endearment.

"Thanks, Blaine. I love you. Are you ready to go see Alex?" I said.

"Yeah, let's go." We kissed slowly, then he started the car and we left.

"Hey, Alex. I like your apartment." I smiled. It was pretty small, but with only two of us we would be fine.

"Yeah. Me too. Its not very big, but it serves its purpose. Hey, Blaine, do you mind getting Kurt's stuff? I want to ask him something." He asked, turning towards Blaine who looked confused but nodded.

When he was gone, Alex said, "So what did he do?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, not understanding. "What?"

"Why did he want you to stay?" Alex has a knowing look on his face, and for once I wondered if he was gay. He was way too intuitive and romantically smart that it was improbable he was straight.

"Oh. He got the Warblers together and they all sang 'Boyfriend' to me. It was really sweet." I told him, blushing slightly.

"Aww, that's sweet. What else happened?" Alex said. Damn, am I being interrogated?

"I told him I loved him," Huge shocked face from Alex, "And he told me he loved me." I was suddenly engulfed in a big hug.

"That's amazing, Kurt. I knew you'd figure it out. I'm so happy for you." He pulled back and smiled at me, and I was yet again so grateful for him coming back into my life.

"Thanks, Alex. Something happened at the hotel." I told him.

He gasped, "You two had sex? Already?"

"No! Absolutely not! It's too early for that, Alex! Geez!" I exclaimed with a blush, huffing at his statement. Why would he jump to that? Not. Okay.

"Sorry," he grinned, looking completely unrepentant, "So what actually happened?"

"Someone left stalker sounding notes on my door. One before I went in the room, and one after. It scared the hell out of me. I don't know what to do. Blaine said he'll look out for me, but I don't want him to get hurt. Or me. Obviously, but I don't know who put the note there." I told him, my fear coming back in waves. Each one worse than the last. How is it that my life only gets more complicated by the day, instead of easier.

Alex shook his head slowly, looking as if he was thinking about something. It was quiet for a minute, then he said, "Well, we will keep you safe. That's what we're here for." He smiled at me.

Blaine walked in then, holding all of my bags at once. "Thanks Blaine, let's go put these away." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into my room.

"Is everything okay?" Blaine asked, setting down my bags.

"Yeah, Alex just asked about what happened while we were at Dalton ad the hotel." I blushed a little remembering the conclusion Alex had jumped to.

Blaine looked as though he was about to ask about my blush when I waved him off. We didn't need to talk about that quite yet.

Alex poked his head in the room a second later. "Kurt, Blsine, we have a problem. I just got off the phone with the headmaster of Dalton, and he said their computer system is malfunctioning and they can't get you in until next Monday... I'm really sorry Kurt. You don't have to go to school this week of you don't want to." He looked really sad, and I felt bad. But I had a decision to make. Should I go to McKinley one last week, or should I stay here with Alex?

I knew what I wanted to do, so I opened my mouth and said, "I am going to..."

A/N: Well, what do you think Kurt should do? I'm undecided at this point. So pleaseeeee review and tell me what you think! Thank youuuuuu allllllll:)


	9. Stereo Hearts

A/N: Thank to everyone who told me what they thought Kurt should do, and I have made a decision :) So, here we go!

D/C: Don't own Glee.

Embarrassing sex talks haha! Story of my life. Hate them. But they are so funny:)

Stereo Hearts is not mine; it is Adam Levine's(Oh my gosh I loveeeee himmmm!) and Gym Class Hero's.

Kurt's POV

"I am going to... Stay here with Alex. I don't think that it would be a good idea to go back to McKinley. Especially after that note I got. I just don't want to risk it." I said.

Both boys let out a sigh of relief. "Good. I don't want you to get hurt. We'll have fun here. We can go do stuff if you want. Umm... I don't know what you like to do anymore," he grinned sheepishly, "But we'll figure it out." Alex said.

Blaine laughed and said, "And you can come see me if you want. I'll just be having boring lessons, counting down the days until I see you again." It was so sappy and romantic I almost laughed, but I just managed not to, and gave him a smile.

"That'd be great. And you could come over here if you wanted..." I trailed off, looking to Alex for permission.

"Of course you're welcome here, whenever you want. I wouldn't keep you from Kurt. It's obvious you two love each other." He grinned mischievously, and I shot him a look, but smiled my thanks at him.

"That's great, thank you Alex. Kurt, do you want some help unpacking?" Blaine smiled at me, seemingly not noticing the exchange.

"Sure, that's fine. I'd like some help." I said, trying to pretend nothing happened.

"Great. Well, you two can stay here, and I'm going to go to the store for some groceries for this week. See you later, boys!" He winked at me, and I swore I was going to hurt him when he got back. I did not need innuendos like that. I didn't even want to think about sex yet.

"Well, you ready to get started? I am." I said, blushing a bright pink against my will. Damn my virginness! Damn cheeks!

"Kurt, I know your cousin was making suggestions there." Blaine said. "And I think we should talk about what you want, because I want you to feel safe and secure with me at all times. I want you to trust me." He finished, and that last statement got to me. Trust. That was my biggest problem. I didnt have trust in anything anymore. But that was an important question. Did I trust Blaine? How much did I trust him?

Blaine saw my inner battle and grabbed my hand, "Come on. I promise to try and make it less awkward. I won't go any farther than the basics." He gave me a small smile. How was he so at ease with all of this?

I bit my lip, but allowed him to take me into my room and sit me down on the bed, while he sat next to me, turning to face me.

"Kurt, do you know the mechanics of sex?" Blaine didn't beat around the bush, apparently.

"Um, not really... I've never had a boyfriend, so my dad and I never got to this talk." I told him, blushing even brighter. Damn, damn, damn. Way to look like a blushing virgin (Well, I guess I was one) in front of your super hot boyfriend.

"Okay. Do you want me to explain, or do you want to find out some other way?" Blaine asked, face still the same, though there was a little smile on his face. Hopefully he thought I was cute.

"Um, I can find out on my own... Thank you, though." Polite much? I shouldn't of said thank you! That sounded so formal and AWKWARD!

At least he was still smiling. "Cool. What are you okay with at this point?"

At least he actually cared, I guessed. "Um, kissing is okay," He grinned wolfishly at that. Teenage boys. "Um, I'm not sure what else. I guess we'll have to try and see what I'm okay with. I'm comfortable with you Blaine, but I'm just not sure where I'm at right now." I told him. I noticed I didn't say trust, but I decided not to think much about it.

"Okay. But, please, tell me if you're uncomfortable. Ever. I don't want to go past your boundaries. You and your needs are the most important thing to me. I love you." Blaine said, his love showing in his eyes. I knew then that I did trust his love for me, so I decided to find my boundaries.

I scooted closer to Blaine, looking into his eyes as I got closer to his mouth. I saw a kaleidoscope of emotion there, and I put my hand on his face lightly, staring right at him. When our lips were almost touching, out eyes drooped shut at the same time.

We kissed softly at first, and it was dizzying. It was full of all the love and happiness and it made me smile.

After a few minutes, Blaine let out a strangled noise in his throat, and started kissing me harder, sweeping his tongue against my lips. I opened my mouth to his tongue, and I barely held back my moan when he began tangling his tongue with mine. I knew I was okay with all this, so I decided I'd try going a little further.

Blaine's hands had been resting on the bed, always the gentleman, but I picked up his hands and put them on my hips, pushing his fingertips under my shirt just slightly.

Immediately after I did that, I was glad I did. His hands were so warm and the roughness his hands had made tingles run through my body. I think he liked it too, because he made another noise in his throat, and it made me trust him a little more, knowing he really liked doing that with me.

We stayed like that for a little while, then we broke apart, both panting for air. I looked at him, and saw he was looking at me with complete love and adoration. It was really intense, and I had to look down.

"I'm comfortable with that." I told Blaine with a smile.

He laughed and said, "Good. I want you to be happy. Should we get some unpacking done before your cousin comes back and thinks we really did have sex?" He laughed again, and pulled (yes, I was blushing, dammit) me up from the bed.

I laughed too despite my blush. I went to my first bag with all my clothes and started pulling them out. I hung each article up one by one. I saw Blaine open the second bag and take out all my toiletries and face stuff.

"You use all this on your face?" Blaine asked. Not in a rude way, just curious.

"Yeah. Some of us weren't born gorgeous." I smiled at him while hanging up my favorite pair of jeans.

He laughed but said, "That's not true. I'm sure you're beautiful with or without this stuff on your face."

"Maybe. But I've been doing it so long I forget how I looked without it." I laughed, and loved how easy conversation was with him, and how each word left me craving more.

"How long have you been doing it?"

"Since I was a freshman. When I came out, I decided I'd do it with a bang, seeing as everyone would beat me up for it anyway. So I went online and found a bunch of clothes that I loved, but everyone else would find revolting, and I got all that stuff and decided then that I would always look good, and I just kept with it." I told him, blushing a little. While it was funny, I had sure gotten a beating for it.

"Wow. You are so courageous. I would never have the guts to do that. I ran away when my bullies went after me. You stuck it through four years. That's amazing." Blaine said, looking completely awed.

"I guess. Anyways, can you put that stuff in my bathroom? Just on the counter's fine. I'll put it all in order later. Thanks." He got up to do that, and I put more of my clothes away.

After five minutes, I wondered where he had gone, and I looked to the bathroom door and saw that he was leaning against the door jamb watching me. I blushed (Yet again) but smiled at him. How long had he been standing there?

"Hi?" I said, wanting something to break the intense silence surrounding us.

"Will you sing for me? I want to hear your voice. Please?" There was a puppy dog look on his face, and I knew I couldn't refuse him even if I wanted to.

"Okay, but you have to do the rapping part." I told him, knowing the perfect song to sing.

"Deal. Let's do it." He said.

I took out my iPhone and put on the karaoke to Stereo Hearts, my favorite song ever.

I smiled at him and began to sing:

(Kurt)

My heart's a stereo

It beats for you, so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-

Make me your radio

And turn me up when you feel low

This melody was meant for you

Just sing along to my stereo

(I gestured to Blaine with a smile, and he began the rapping part)

Blaine Anderson baby!

If I was just another dusty record on the shelf

Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?

If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?

Like yea fucked up, check it Blaine, I can handle that

Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks

It's just the last boy that played me left a couple cracks

I used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that

'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts

If I could only find a note to make you understand

I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand

Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune

And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you

(Kurt)

My heart's a stereo

It beats for you, so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te

Make me your radio

And turn me up when you feel low

This melody was meant for you

Just sing along to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo

(Blaine) (Parentheses Kurt)

Let's go!

If I was an old-school fifty pound boombox (remember them?)

Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk

Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops (turn it up)

And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop

And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me

When you have to purchase mad D batteries

Appreciate every mixtape your friends make

You never know we come and go like on the interstate

I think I finally found a note to make you understand

If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand

Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune

You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you

(Kurt)

My heart's a stereo

It beats for you, so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-

Make me your radio

Turn me up when you feel low

This melody was meant for you

Just sing along to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo

(Kurt) (Parentheses Blaine)

I only pray you'll never leave me behind (never leave me)

Because good music can be so hard to find (so hard to find)

I take your head and hold it closer to mine (yeah)

Thought love was dead, but now you're changing (yeah) my mind (come on whoa)

(Kurt)

My heart's a stereo

It beats for you, so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-

Make me your radio

Turn me up when you feel low

This melody was meant for you

Just sing along to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo (it's your boy Blaine)

Oh oh oh oh (Blaine Anderson, baby!) so sing along to my stereo

(Both)

Yeah!

Blaine's POV

I gaped at Kurt when we finished. He had the most amazing voice i had ever heard. My mouth was hanging open when Kurt looked up at me.

He immediately blushed when he saw my expression, and it was super cute. He really didn't know how amazing he was, did he?

I closed my mouth, then said, "Kurt, that was amazing. You're the best singer I've ever heard." He was looking at me disbelievingly, so I kept going, "Kurt I'm not kidding. That was amazing. Wes will be begging for you to join the Warblers. I might even have a run for my money on lead. You're absolutely incredible!" I told him.

He looked up at me through his lashes, and it was delicious. I had to tell Blaine Jr. to calm down.

As I was taking deep breaths, Kurt tackled me down onto the bed and kissed me. He landed on top of me, and I could feel every inch of his body pressed into mine. It was erotic as hell, and I couldn't stop the reaction I had when he pushed his tongue into my mouth. He gabbed my hair in his hands to glue us more solidly together.

He moaned, but I didn't know if he was okay with it or not. I sure hoped he was, because I obviously couldn't control myself around him.

I hesitantly put my hands at the skin of hips, and I felt him nod slightly into the kiss. I was dizzy with passion. His soft skin and just the fact that it was Kurt was sending shockwaves everywhere, and the air was thick with passion. I felt like I was on a drug, and I was high in the sky. I never wanted to come down.

I felt Kurt move his hands from where they were fisted in my hair down to my waist and gripped it tightly. God, if I got any hotter I might combust. Kurt was taking control, and it was so sexy.

Sometime later, Kurt pulled away and smiled at me. How was he so coherent? I could hardly think, let alone speak.

"Thank you Blaine. You're the best. I love you so much." He had tears in his eyes, and I wiped them away.

"I love you, too, sweetheart. And you are the best, not me." I said.

We sat there staring at each other for a little while before we heard a voice. "You two are too cute. Blaine, do you want to stay for dinner?" Alex was standing in the door looking at them.

We were both staring at him. I don't think either of us saw that coming. I quickly recovered, and said, "Sure. If you don't mind," I looked at Kurt for permission. He smiled and nodded, so I said, "Sure, Alex, that'd be great."

"Cool. We're having spaghetti, it'll be done in twenty minutes." He smiled at us and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Well, that was unexpected." I said, smiling and Kurt.

He laughed loudly, then said, "Blaine Anderson, that is the understatement of the century. This has been the craziest but best day of my life. Despite the news of my delayed Dalton enrollment."

I put my arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss. "This has been my best day ever, too. I love you so much." I gave him a slightly longer kiss and stood up. "C'mon, let's go eat some spaghetti."

"I love you." He ran his fingers through my ungelled hair and smiled from ear to ear. "Let's go." He grabbed my hand and intwined it with his, and then led me out the door.

Love...

A/N: Well, this only took me three times to get it right, so I hope you like it. Review, pretty please!:) Next up is some talks with Alex and maybe Blaine's parents? What do you think?


	10. Dalton Hearts

A/N: So, here it is. Thank you to everyone:)  
>DC: Guys, I'll never own Glee hahaha  
>Enjoy, please review, thank you...<p>

Kurt's POV

Singing that song with Blaine was so awesome. He had a great voice, and I thought our voices blended well. I really did hope the Warblers accepted me. I wanted to be somewhere where I could actually be appreciated, instead of thrown under a rug, completely forgotten.

Blaine accepted me, and every minute I spent with him, I trusted him more and more, but I still wasn't ready to fall into the depths of the unknown. I liked to think I didn't know why, but I knew perfectly well.

I didn't have any problems with Blaine, none at all. I had just had things turn around at the wrong time that I hadn't been able to trust anything good in a long time. I tried things, don't get me wrong, I just always kept one foot on the ground.

My untrusting feelings started when my mom died. It was like a slap in the face. Like the world was laughing at me and saying, "How do you like that? The world isn't always fair!" It made me put up walls for a little while, but eventually they left.

When my dad died, it was like someone had hit the replay button, and said, "Here, let's do it again!". That time I didn't know it was coming. Neither did he. I drunk driver ran an obviously red light and hit dad at the driver side door. They said he died instantly. He had been on his way home to have our Friday night dinner. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time. My walls definitely went up then. And they still haven't completely come down. Blaine was a special case.

Blaine somehow broke past all my walls within five minutes of meeting me. And it was weird. But I loved him. And I would fully trust him at some point, that much I knew. The thing I didn't know was when I would trust him enough.

I shook my head, bringing myself back to the present. Blaine and I were holding hands, and we were sitting on the couch in Alex's living room, waiting for dinner to be finished.

Blaine looked at me and said quietly, "Are you okay?" He didn't say it like he thought I was crazy, he genuinely cared.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry. Just thinking about some stuff." I told him, and he nodded and smiled at me. "You want to help me set the table?" I asked.

"Sure." With our hands still joined, I got up and went into the kitchen where Alex was cooking.

"Smells good, Alex. Can't wait to have some. Blaine and I are going to set the table, if that's okay?" I asked. Maybe he didn't eat at the table or something.

"Sure thing. Thanks. Plates and cups are in those cabinets," he gestured to the left, "And the silverware and stuff is in the drawers under the cabinets." Alex said, mixing what looked like sauce in a pot.

Blaine and I reluctantly pulled our hands apart and started taking out dishes and putting them on the table. I got the glasses and silverware, Blaine got the plates and napkins. We both kept sparing glances at each other, smiling each time our eyes locked.

It was really cute, and I loved how at ease we were with each other. It was also kind of scary. To think that you had that deep of a connection with someone, and that it could be broken at any time. It made me think that  
>we were moving too fast or we might be unsure. But one look into his eyes and I knew he was the one. Literally, THE ONE. The one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, the one I wanted to settle down and start a family with.<p>

And despite all that, I couldn't get myself to completely trust him. I thought it was because I didn't know exactly what he thought about me, and I didn't want to risk our relationship over me feeling too much too fast emotionally. But it might have just been that I was just scared of what could happen, especially with my luck.

I realized I was just standing there when Blaine said, "Kurt, are you okay?" He grabbed my hand and smiled at me worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry. Just thinking again. I'm feeling kind of introspective today. Not exactly sure why." I smiled at him and pulled him back over to the couch, looking back through the kitchen door to see Alex looking at us with a smile.

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure you were feeling okay." Blaine said, looking completely relieved.

I kissed him lightly on the lips and said, "Thanks for being concerned, but I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff."

He nodded and looked at me for a second, then nodded again and said, "Well, are you done thinking for now?" He had a mischievous glint in his eye, and I was curious as to why.

"Yeah..."

"Want to make out, then?" He grinned at me, but I could see a hint of hopefulness in his eyes.

"We only have five minutes until dinner..." I said, play resisting. I knew I wanted to make out. I thought he did too.

"But Kurtie, I want to bad!" He used a whiny little kid voice, and I laughed at him. He laughed with me, then put his hands on my waist and attached our mouths, immediately pushing his tongue into my mouth.

We moaned simultaneously, and kissed deeper. I put my hands at his hips, slipping my thumbs up his shirt. I didn't want to go to far, seeing as we were about to have dinner with Alex, and have a certain... situation... would lead to awkward looks and questions. Looks and questions I didn't want or need.

Blaine obviously was content with getting hot and heavy before having dinner with my cousin. He put his hands under my shirt and up my back. He rubbed his thumbs into my skin, and it left the affected skin burning. His touch left me dizzy, and any thoughts of my cousin left in that second.

My own hands went higher on his back, and he pushed me down on the couch. His chest pressed into mine, and I had the sudden urge to pull our shirts of just so I could feel his chest against mine.

Blaine pulled his face from mine for a second, both of us panting. I heard a breathy "Kurt," fall from his lips a second before he slammed our lips back together. He pulled my top lip into his mouth, sucking and lightly biting it. I groaned loudly, as that had to be the hottest thing ever. He then did the same thing to my bottom lip, and I started quivering in his arms.

He pulled back again and made a half-smirk at me. Two could play at that game. I slid my hands lower on his back, so my thumbs were brushing his waistband on his pants. I smirked up at him when he gasped.

He didn't play back though. His hands shot around to hold mine where they were, intwining our fingers and bringing them slightly lower, waiting for me to give the okay. I squeezed his fingers as an okay. I was definitely okay with this. Absolutely. No problem.

We stayed like that for a few more minutes, then Blaine pulled back and stared at me, then started kissing my jaw. I suddenly remembered-

"Shit, Alex!" I exclaimed. I sat up, bringing Blaine with me. He looked at me wide eyed with an "Oh, shit" look on his face.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt, I forgot." Blaine said hurriedly, looking worried.

I laughed and said, "Blaine, it's okay. I was a very willing partner. Alex wont care anyway. He'll just make a bunch of innuendos. We might survive." I smiled at him to show I was kidding.

"Okay, well, let's go, I don't want to be even later." He stood up and grabbed my hand and we walked toward the door.

"Don't worry, Blaine, we'll be fine!" I whispered as we walked in.

I looked at Alex and saw the look on his face, and gave him a pleading look, glancing at Blaine's face. Alex looked at the slightly frazzled look on his face and frowned, but gave me a look that told me he wouldn't say anything now, but he would obviously be getting revenge later. And that would probably be much worse. What ever, at least Blaine wouldn't have to suffer through it.

We sat down next to each other, and Blaine immediately blurts out, "I'm sorry, Alex!"

Alex laughed and waved him away, saying, "Blaine, it's fine. I was a teenaged once, I know what it's like to be filled with hormones all the time." He grinned when Blaine blushed, and I shook my head at him.

"Okay, different topic, Alex." I said sternly.

We talked and laughed all through dinner, and THAT topic never came up again. Too soon, the end of dinner came, and Blaine said he had to go to his parents house for a few hours before he went back to Dalton.

"You guys go say goodbye, I'm going to do the dishes tonight." Alex winked and started picking up the dishes. I rolled my eyes and pulled Blaine with me. I took him into my room and gave him a kiss.

"I'll miss you. Can I come see you at Dalton?" I poked my bottom lip out, trying to be cute. "Please?"

Blaine gasped, then said, "We can have visitors at Dalton! You could spend the day with me! You could meet the teachers and the rest of the Warblers! You could audition already! Please! Please, please, please, Kurt. You could even stay the night one day if you wanted. The headmaster will be fine with it, he knows your situation." He looked at me pleadingly, and I wanted to see him all the time anyway, so the only right answer was obvious.

"Yeah, of course! What day?" I said, excitement bubbling up inside me. I wouldn't have to be separated from him all week!

"Whenever you want! You can come three times a week, max, I think. Maybe you can come tomorrow, Wednesday, and Friday!" Blaine said, smiling like he had just found the world in that sentence.

"Yeah, that'd be great." I pulled his face to mine and kissed him, smiling into it when he immediately responded to the kiss.

He gasped suddenly and pulled back. I looked at him concernedly until he said, "Come with me to my parents house tonight! I want you to meet them!"

I was speechless as I tried to come up with an answer. Blaine said his parents were okay with him being gay, but what of they didn't like me? What if I made it awkward? What if... I didnt know what to do, so I started gnawing on my nail. Blaine was looking at me with an excited expectancy. I couldn't let him down, could I? But what about my nervousness? Was it too early?

I thought about it for another couple seconds, then came up with my answer.

"I think I'll..."

A/N: Well, I need your thoughts again! Should Kurt go meet Blaine's parents? Or no? Suggestions? Hmmm... Thank you!


	11. The Andersons

A/N: I know its been like a week or more! Sorry! I was sick and I went on vacation and everything came up and blah! Anyway, here's the next chapterrrrr:D

D/C: Still don't own Glee, Silly Love Songs belongs to Paul McCartney

Blaine's POV

"I think I'll... Probably stay here tonight. Sorry, Blaine. I just don't know if I'm ready to meet your parents..." Kurt said. Part of my heart plummeted, and the other half scolded myself for even asking. Why should I expect him to be so eager to meet my parents, especially after everything he's been through with his lately? I was such an idiot!

"Babe, I totally understand. But you will come see me at Dalton, right?" I admitted I couldn't go a week without seeing him. I was such a sap. And he was starting there in a week. He could at least start out with some friends, right?

"Of course, Blaine. I'd miss you too much," he gave me the most loving smile before continuing, "I'll see you tomorrow." He got up to walk me to the door and I grabbed his hand on the way there. I grinned. I had the most amazing boyfriend ever.

When we got to the door I heard Alex shout a "Goodbye!" to us before Kurt turned to look at me in the eyes. As usual his own eyes took my breath away. They were always changing color. Then they were multicolored and full of emotion. I could hardly focus on his next words:

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Call me and tell me when you want me to be there, okay?" He smiled at me, and I pecked him on the cheek slowly before responding. He was so damn cute!

"Alright, Kurt. I'll call you later, if that's okay?" I asked, wondering how late he stayed up.

"Anytime before eleven, please. That's usually when I go to sleep." Kurt said.

"Okay. Well, I'll talk to you then, sweetheart." We were both reluctant to let go, but I kissed him softly before I walked out, saving the image of his light blush for the hours I would be without him.

I sighed when I got into the hallway, leaning against the door after I heard Kurt lock it. He just took my breath away. I straightened up and made sure I looked okay. It was time to tell my parents about Kurt. I was really excited, because I knew they would be happy for me and they would love him when they met him, but I could wait for that. It was all about Kurt. At least in my mind that's all that mattered.

I pushed off the wall and started down the stairs, thinking about Kurt and my parents the entire way down. I had had the support and love of my parents my entire life. I never thought they would be gone so soon, as Kurt's parents were. His weren't there anymore, and imagining that happening to me seemed unreal. I hoped Kurt would be okay meeting my parents one day, though, because I wanted him to be mine forever.

When I got to my car I plugged in my iPod and sang along to the Katy Perry then blasting through my speakers. I pulled out of the parking lot of the apartment complex and began down the familiar streets to my parents house.

•••

You could say I'm rich. Really rich. My parents owned a mansion in Westerville, and several other homes on the beach or in another country. It's not something I feel the need to flaunt to everyone. I don't think I'm a vain or snobby person. If people know, they know. If they don't, they'll figure it out or they won't.

I greeted John, our doorman, as I walked up to the door. When I stepped inside I took my coat off and put it in the closet. "Mom? Dad?" I called out.

"We're in the kitchen, sweetie!" My mom said back.

I walked toward the kitchen and smelled something really good. My mom had always been an amazing cook. When I got inside, I saw my mom making something at the stove and my dad sitting at the bar watching her. They had been married fifteen years and it was obvious they were still in love.

I walked up to my mom and have her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, Mom. How have you been?"

She smiled at me. "I've been great, Blaine. Do you realize that it's almost seven-thirty?" She didn't sound mad, and she had a large smile on her face as she said it. She had to have known something.

My eyes widened and I looked up at the clock. Seven twenty. I had been at Kurt's way longer than I had anticipated.

I turned back to my mom and smiled a little. "Sorry, I guess I must have lost track of time."

"And what were you doing during this time that you lost?" She smirked at me and I knew she knew. How was the only question.

I saw my dad looking between us confusedly and I sighed. "Can I explain during dinner? I want to go up to my room and take a shower really quick."

"Sure, sweetheart. Go ahead. Be back in thirty minutes, though. That's when dinner will be ready." My mom said, looking like she was trying not to laugh. What was going on?

It seemed that my dad was pretty much as clueless about the situation as I was, seeing as he was looking at my mom with the most confused expression I'd ever seen.

I shook my head and began walking towards the stairs. My mom somehow knew all about Kurt, but I didn't know how. Who would blab anything about me to my mom? It didn't matter. She was very obviously okay with it. Which is what I wanted.

I stepped into my room and sat down on my bed for a second before taking my phone out of my pocket and scrolling through my contacts to Kurt's number. I called it and waited, laying back on my bed.

"Hello?" His sweet voice came through and I smiled.

"Hey, Kurt. My mom knows we're dating somehow." I told him. Any excuse to call him was a good one, even when I didn't care about it.

"Really? How? You didn't tell her yet did you?" He asked.

"Nope. One her friends must have seen us out at lunch yesterday. I'm planning to officially tell them at dinner." I told him, smiling as I thought about how excited my mom would be for me.

"Oh, okay. Well, good luck with that," there was a pause before I heard Kurt's voice again, "Hey, I gotta go Blaine. Sorry. I'll see you tomorrow?"

I was disappointed he had to leave sp soon, but I would have to go back down soon, too. "Okay, babe. I'll see you tomorrow!" I made a cheesy kissing noise into the phone, relishing in Kurt's light laugh before hanging up.

I laid back on the bed with a goofy smile before sitting back up and standing up and looking around. I hadn't planned to actually take a shower, so I pulled open my closet door and stepped inside. I looked around until I found what I was looking for. I pulled out my favorite sweats and a t-shirt and quickly changed into them.

I went into the bathroom and wet my hands before running them through my hair quickly, making my hair look slightly tousled. I resisted the urge to put gel all over it by smiling quickly at my reflection and leaving.

I saw I had an extra ten minutes before dinner would be ready, so I decided I'd go downstairs and help my mom set the table. I walked out of my room and down the stairs quietly, knowing someone was probably taking a nap somewhere.

When I got down to the kitchen I saw my mom still had a huge grin on her face. I sighed but smiled. At least she accepted him with some enthusiasm. Even though she hadn't met him, it was like he was already a part of the family.

"Hi, Mom. I take it you know about Kurt?" I asked, sitting down at the table.

"Yes, I know all about him. Mary saw you two eating yesterday. She said you were holding hands and she heard his name when he was talking to that Alex boy. She looked for anything on him and found him as the son of the owner of an auto shop in Lima. I was so excited for you, why didn't you call me when it happened?" She was pretty exuberant.

"I met him on Friday, Mom. It's all gone by pretty fast. I love him..." I said, trying to get all of it out of the way at one time.

She had a shocked look on her face, but she said, "As long as you're happy, Blaine."

"I am. I really am. He's so amazing." I was sure I had the sappiest look on my face in that moment, but I didn't care. I had the best boyfriend ever, and I was happy to share that fact.

"I'm glad. Now help me set this table." We laughed as I got up and started pulling plates out of the cabinets.

We talked about our weeks as we set up the table. My dad hadn't shown up since I first got home, so I suspected he got a business call.

When we were finished my mom called for my dad to come down to the dining room. A minute later, my dad walked in with a smile. "Sorry guys, I had a call." He said.

"That's fine, dear. Are we all ready for dinner now? Blaine has something he wants to tell us." My mom said, smiling at me.

"Yes, I believe we are." My dad said, sitting down and taking some food from all the plates on the table.

Once we all had food and had made a decent headway on it, my dad put his fork down and said, "What was it you wanted to tell us, son?" He looked at me expectantly, curiosity in his expression.

"I met this guy Kurt at Thad's party on Friday," his expression went from shocked to a smile. At least he was happy for me, "And we went out on a date yesterday, and... I'm in love with him." I said.

He looked shocked again, but it quickly changed into a smile again. "That's great, Blaine! I'm happy that you found someone right for you, and I'm sure your mother is too. When do we get to meet him?"

"Well, I was going to bring him tonight but he's still getting settled in with his cousin so some other time. I'll ask him when he's available." I said.

"Wait, he's getting settled in with his cousin?" My dad asked.

I forgot they didn't know. I sighed and said, "Yeah, Kurt's living with his cousin now because his mom and dad are both dead. His dad recently, his mom when he was eight." I frowned as I said it. It was so sad...

They both gasped, but my mom spoke first, "Oh, that poor boy. That's so horrible. Is he okay?"

"I think so, but obviously that's pretty traumatizing, and I haven't really talked with him about it." I said.

"Wow. That's unimaginable. I still have both of my parents and I'm thirty-seven." My dad finally chimed in.

I nodded, wondering yet again how Kurt managed to be normal when something like that had just happened to him.

"Well, you tell him he's welcome here any time he wants. He doesn't go to Dalton, does he?" My mom asked.

A small smile came onto my face at my parents accepting Kurt without even knowing him. "Not technically, he's transferring to Dalton starting next Monday. His other school doesn't really accept him. He's coming to visit me there this week, though, so he can get a feel for the school before his first day."

They nodded and smiled, and my dad said, "I'm sure he's a good man. We want to meet him as soon as he's ready."

I smiled and gave him an affirmative answer. My mind was on Kurt now. I think my parents seemed to realize I wasn't really paying attention, so my mom asked my dad about work. I didn't hear any of their conversation.

I finished the rest of my dinner slowly, thinking about Kurt.

When I finished my dinner, I excused myself and washed my dishes off quickly before walking back upstairs to my room. I laid back on my bed, thoughts of Kurt still plaguing my mind. I had to exert these sappy feelings somehow, or I'd never get any sleep, and I couldn't see Kurt with a sleepy face, could I?

I sat up and scooted back until I was leaning against the wall. I took a deep breath and began to sing a song that said exactly how I felt in that moment:

You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs.

But I look around me and I see it isn't so.

Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs.

And what's wrong with that?

I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again

I love you

I love you

I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?

Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see,

Love doesn't come in a minute,

Sometimes it doesn't come at all

I only know that when I'm in it

It isn't silly, no, it isn't silly, love isn't silly at all.

I love you

I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see? (I love you)

Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see (I love you)

I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see? (I love you)

You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs.

But I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh, no.

Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs.

And what's wrong with that?

I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again

I love you

I love you

I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?

Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see?

I can't explain the feeling's plain to me.

I sighed as I slipped down onto the pillows and felt my eye lids begin to droop. I love you, Kurt...

A/N: And there we are! Thank you to all who are reading, and pretty please review, I love them! I take anonymous reviews! Bye! 3


	12. Free Of McKinley

A/N: I am so so so sorry. My Life is crazy. I'll try to get things up on a timely basis. Sorry. Hope you like this. Reviews please? I want to know how I'm doing Thank you to all of you.

D/C: Still don't own Glee.

Enjoy:)

(Kurt's POV)

That night I dreamed of Blaine and I. We were laying in my bed, all cuddled up and content. We were talking about something. I couldn't hear exactly what, but we were both smiling. I was happy, and so was he. I knew I wanted him forever, and having a wonderful dream like that just confirmed it.

Waking up from that made me sad, but I smiled when I remembered I would be seeing Blaine today. I smiled and stretched in my bed before sitting up. I sighed happily before getting out of bed and starting my morning routine. I took a quick shower and then turned to my closet. What to wear. It was a pretty important day.

I went through every possible combination in my mind before I decided on something. I pulled out my black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with a gray vest. I put that on and then regarded my shoes. I took awhile, but I finally decided on my gray converse. Pretty dark outfit, but it definitely made my eyes pop.

I went into my bathroom and did my hair slowly and decided I wouldn't do makeup that day. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. Blaine would love me.

I walked out to the kitchen and saw Alex already dressed and eating breakfast.

I smiled spoke, "Good morning. Are you working today?"

He looked up and me and frowned. "Sadly, no. We have to go to McKinley and take you out today, remember?"

I had completely forgotten, actually. My smile faded at his words. "Oh... Yeah. Will I still be able to go see Blaine?" I asked. I would really need to see him after that torture. I thought I was done with McKinley...

"Yeah, of course. If we leave now, we could be back here before lunch. So whenever you're ready, we can leave." Alex said.

I went to the fridge and looked around for a minute before pulling out a water bottle and an apple. "Let's go," I said, hoping it would be over soon, like he said.

He smiled at me and led me out the door. I was nervous, but I would just put on my brave face, just like I did every other day I went to that hellhole.

"You don't really have to do this if you don't want to. I can take care of it all." Alex said, probably seeing the look on my face.

I did want to chicken out, but at the same time I was Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. I used to be fearless, and I wanted to be that person again. Because that was the real me. "I'll be fine. Let's just get it over with." I said.

"Okay." Alex said while starting his car. "Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to thank you for deciding to come stay with me. I really missed you when you moved. And I'm glad I can see you again." Alex looked over at me, and in his face I saw the little kid I used to play with everyday in my front yard.

My eyes got misty, because he was the only person in my family I had left, and I was the one that was lucky to have him. "Thank you so much for trying to find me. It really means a lot to me that you would do all this for me after not seeing me for years. So thank you." I gave him a small smile and wiped the tears from the corners of my eyes.

He nodded and turned the radio as he pulled out of the parking lot. I listened to the pop station he put on as I looked out the window. I watched the town I grew up in and knew my entire life fly past, and I wondered how everything could change, but at the same time, everything was the same.

I knew I couldn't run in to anyone I knew at McKinley, because they would be the same. They probably hadn't even noticed I was gone. They were too concerned with their own lives. Not that I cared. If they didn't want me, that was okay. I'd be gone by the end of today. I hopefully wouldn't see them too often, but I didn't know how that would work out. Some of my regular hangouts were the same as theirs. Maybe I should d just stay clear of there for a little while.

I continued thinking about the people and places I used to know, the frown on my face deepening with every thought or memory. I couldn't remember exactly how even my closest friends came to believe the horrible rumors and tales told about me. Mercedes, Tina, and even Rachel were my best friends. And they completely left me in favor of Finn and his drama and stupidity.

Whatever the reason, I realized I should just move on. Misery would drag me down, and I had plenty of things to be happy about, even with what happened to me. Blaine and Alex being the biggest ones, also the fact that I would be going to a school where I would be accepted for who I was. My dad and my mom were gone, but I had an amazing boyfriend and a great long-lost cousin. My frown turned into a smile as I thought about them. That was a lot to be happy about.

Before I knew it we were pulling up in front of McKinley. Despite my pep talk, I was still worried. What if they were all waiting inside the door with slushies? What if I was slammed into a locker the second I got in? I shook my head. There was no way that would happen. They didn't know I was coming. And Alex would hopefully protect me. If they were to actually do that with him there. He wasn't extremely muscular, but he wasn't a guy I would mess with.

Alex must have seen the slightly worried look on my face, because he turned to me and said, "I'll protect you Kurt. Don't worry. Nobody messes with my cousin." He smiled.

I laughed at that. That was just too funny. He was definitely a mind reader. My fears now gone, I opened the car door and got out. I took a deep breath and began walking towards the door, hardly noticing when Alex walked up beside me. I kept walking, refusing to look around in case someone was outside for whatever reason. I didn't need to be even more obvious then I already was, being the flamboyant gay kid.

I tried not to acknowledge my fingers trembling as I lifted them to open the door. I pulled weakly at first, not getting it open, but I steeled myself pulled the door open. I looked around once I got inside, remembering everything around me that I saw. People were milling around the halls. I was stupid not to look at a clock before we went in. I would've realized that we were going to second period and that people would be around. I sighed at myself and looked at the office door to my right. _Time to get this over with, _I thought.

I kept my head down slightly as I turned back around towards Alex. He looked as though he had been looking around, but he looked at me once I was facing him. "The office is right there. Come on." I said, pointing in the general direction of the office. I saw Alex look over my shoulder and nod when he saw it. I turned back around and started walking towards the office.

We passed people, and I recognized a few. But none of them could tell who I was, thankfully. I walked quickly and kept my head down. I quickly reached the door, and with a quick glance behind me to see if Alex was still there, I opened the door. I walked in and saw the secretary Ms. White was at her desk, not doing much.

I walked up to her and said, "I'd like to see Mr. Figgins."

She smiled unkindly and said, "What would you like to see him for?"

"A student withdraw." I said, with no smile. She was never nice to me either.

She raised her eyebrows. "Well, Mr. Figgins can see you now. Go right in." The fake smile made me suspect I couldn't really, but I went to his door anyway. I checked to make sure Alex was still there before opening the door.

I almost gasped when I saw who was in the room with Figgins. Karofsky. David Karofsky, the guy who I had an unhappy relationship with for awhile until I found Blaine. And he was in tears. Karofsky was crying?

Both pairs of eyes widened when they saw me. Karofsky was quick to dry his tears, Figgins was quick to say, "Kurt? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I happen to be a student here, though not for much longer. I would like to withdraw. Ms. White told me I could come right in. She obviously didn't realize you had a guest." I said, my bitch mode turning on. What else would I be doing here?

"What?" Karofsky yelled. Didn't expect that.

"I'm switching schools."

"To where?" He was still yelling. I didn't want to talk to him.

"Dalton Academy." I said.

"That preppy school? Why?" He was getting angrier by the second. This was apparently a touchy subject…

"Because it is what I have to do, it is not any of your business." I said. I glanced at Alex and he looked lost. So did Figgins.

"It is." He said. I rolled my eyes. Bullshit. He had no right to even be as close to me as he was.

"Whatever. Do I need to leave so you and Figgins can finish so I can get out of here?" I asked.

"No, I was just leaving. No one hears about this, Hummel." He deepened his voice as if to scare me. I might have been scared if not for the fact that I would probably never see him again and I had Alex.

I said nothing as he walked out. When he was gone, Alex asked, "Who was that?" I sighed. How to approach the situation.

"He was an ex. An ex-boyfriend and an ex-bully." I said.

He nodded, and I thanked a God I didn't believe in for his intuition skills. He knew when I didn't want to say more and didn't push me to. "So let's get this settled then?" He said. I nodded and sat down in a chair in front of Figgins' desk.

"Who are you?" Figgins asked.

"I'm Alex, Kurt's cousin, and legal guardian now." He said.

Figgins nodded. He knew what happened to my dad. "Well, you have some papers you will have to fill out. Give me a moment." He turned to his computer and started pulling up files and the printer spewed out all the sheets on his screen.

He stapled them together and handed them to Alex. "These will have to be turned in before he starts at the other school, but I can withdraw him from the system today if you would prefer that."

He looked at me and I nodded. I didn't have plans to stay here all week. Alex then said, "Yes, if it isn't any trouble."

Figgins nodded and then started going through more stuff on the computer. I watched for a little while, then looked around his office and tried to look through the window in the door. Ms. White was still sitting at her desk doing nothing. Evil bitch. She knew Karofsky was in there.

"All finished. I'm sad to see you go Kurt, will you ever visit?" Figgins said. Sure. Must be what principals were paid to say when kids left. Whatever.

"Maybe." I stood up and walked out, knowing that Alex would follow.

I sent a glare towards Ms. White as I walked out, and she sent me one right back. Total bitch.

When we got outside, I smiled. I was free! I laughed and Alex smiled at me, seeming to know what I felt. I was so happy I picked up the phone and called Blaine.

He picked up on the third ring, "Hi, sweetheart. What's up?"

"I'm free of McKinley! Can I still come see you?" I asked, smiling happily. I loved him so much.

"Of course you can Kurt. Come whenever you want. I'll show you around." He said.

I laughed and said, "Okay, I'll see you in half an hour. Love you!"

He laughed, too. "Love you too, babe. Bye."

I hung up and sighed a love-filled sigh. I saw Alex smile out of the corner of my eye as he pulled out of the McKinley lot. I turned and smiled back at him and thought, _everything will be okay_.

A/N: I'm really sorry. I will try to upload sooner. But thank you all. Please review Bye!


	13. Dalton Academy Part 1

A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I am so happy you guys like it:D I should be back on a regular updating schedule… Yay…

D/C: I don't own Glee, sadly.

Anyway, here is the next chapter! Enjoy! Please review!

* * *

><p>Blaine's POV (While Kurt is at McKinley with Alex)<p>

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

I groaned as my alarm clock started screeching its wake up call. I rolled over and tapped the dismiss button on my phone so it wouldn't go off again. It couldn't possibly be morning already. I felt like I had enough sleep, but I was roused from a very pleasant dream, one that had not ended yet.

I was dreaming about Kurt and I, as I had every night since I met him, though it hadn't been that long. In the dream we were watching The Little Mermaid, my favorite Disney movie. We were snuggling and holding hands while singing along to the songs. It was heaven on earth. We would look over at each other every so often and just stare, or whisper "I love you" after a short kiss.

The movie ended before my dream did. When it was over we sat up from where we were leaning against each other and smiled. Then he leaned into kiss me, and I happily reciprocated. When he pulled away, he whispered "I love you" again, and then I woke up in my room. I sighed again. It was so sweet. I just wish it could've gone on.

I sighed and stood up. I didn't want to have classes today. I just wanted to see Kurt. I frowned, and then I remembered that I was seeing Kurt today. That made me smile widely. That was probably the best thing that was going to happen to me all day. But he was going to McKinley this morning… I hoped he would be okay. It was so sad what happened to him. He didn't deserve any of it.

I looked at the clock and realized I needed to start getting ready. I had spent twenty minutes thinking about Kurt, which was great, but I couldn't be late for my classes if I wanted visitors. I stretched one more time before walking into my bathroom and turning on the shower. I stepped in and smiled when I felt the hot water relaxing my muscles. I didn't idle for a long time, though. I had to make sure I looked perfect today. Well, as perfect as I could in the standard Dalton uniform.

When I stepped out with a towel wrapped around my waist, I cleared the condensation off my mirror and looked at myself from every angle. I seemed to look fine, so I smiled at my reflection and went to put on my uniform.

When I had my clothes and shoes on, I went back into the bathroom and looked at my hair. It was still wet, so it looked really good, and it looked manageable. I didn't want to go full gel today, but I figured it would be out of control if I left it without it, so I took the tub of gel and scooped a small amount on to my fingers and ran them through my hair, smoothing it down. I looked myself over again before walking out of the bathroom.

I picked up my iPhone and saw I had ten minutes before class started, so I decided I'd go see Nick and Jeff before classes started. I stepped out of my room and started down the hallway, thinking about Kurt, of course. My heart started thumping when I thought of him. Every time. That's why love was so amazing to me. With him, it was always that feeling of butterflies and thumping hearts. I knew I hadn't known him long, but if given the option I would've married him then. I knew he was the one. My happily ever after. If he ever broke up with me, I didn't know what I would do.

I shook my head. I didn't need to think about that, it wasn't going to happen. I reached Jeff and Nick's door, and I knocked. I heard someone yell, "Just a second!" and then I heard footsteps. It took a few more moments, but Jeff opened the door, face flushed red. I raised an eyebrow and his blush deepened. I resisted the urge to laugh at that.

"So how has your morning been?" Jeff asked, opening the door to let me in.

"Not too exciting. How about you?" I smirked at him. He and Nick had obviously been doing something, because I could hear sounds coming from the bathroom, and the blush on Jeff's face was pretty obvious as well.

"It's been pretty good, thanks…" He trailed off, looking towards the bathroom.

"Are you almost ready to go? We have to be in class in…" I pulled my phone out to look, and then said, "Seven minutes." I said, putting my phone back in my pocket.

"Yeah, I am. Nick, are you ready for class?" He said, heading towards the bathroom.

"Yeah, I am." Nick responded, stepping out right as Jeff was walking in, making them collide. They both grabbed at the others arms or back to keep from stumbling, and they ended up looking into each other's eyes with the cutest expression. They were very obviously in love.

I cleared my throat and grinned when they snapped out of it and blushed deeply while looking away. I laughed when they picked up their bags, still not looking at each other. They both shot me a look, but I thought the whole scene was funny.

I opened the door for them, and said as they walked out, "I take it your relationship is going well?" I snickered at the end. It was so funny to see them blush over and over. They better get used to this. It would be much worse when Wes and David got involved.

"Yes, it is. How is your relationship with Kurt?" Nick asked.

"I think it's going well. He's coming to visit today. I can't wait until he goes here too. I miss him when he's gone, as crazy as that sounds." I said.

"We understand, Blaine." Jeff said, joining hands with Nick. I smiled at them. It was good to have people to talk to about everything.

We walked the rest of the way in silence. But it was a comfortable one. Nick and Jeff were staring at each other with googly eyes, and they never once looked away from each other. We were lucky we were taking the back hallway; otherwise they could've been run over by masses of people by then.

When we reached our history classroom, they were still looking at each other intently. I shook my head with a smile and went inside. I took my usual seat near the back and took out my laptop, getting ready to take notes. I noticed that a lot of people were here early. I checked the time on my laptop and saw we still had five minutes before class started. I was there early for sure. Most people got to class a minute or two before the bell rang because there wasn't much to do before then.

I took out my phone and turned it to vibrate. That way if Kurt got finished early I would be able to know. Or if he didn't and he just wanted to talk. I hoped I would get some kind of contact before second period, because I knew it would be a long day if I had to wait a long time to talk to him.

I put my phone back in my pocket and pulled up a game of Hearts to play while I waited for class to start. I played the game until I heard the bell ring and Mr. Smithson walk into the classroom. I closed the game and pulled up a Microsoft Word document so I could type the notes I needed.

"Okay, class, we're going to be doing…" Mr. Smithson started his lesson.

I had been watching the clock every time there was a pause in note taking. Kurt hadn't contacted me during class, so I assumed he was still at McKinley. I sighed and looked at the clock again. One minute until dismissal. I pulled my things together and saved the document, watching the clock the whole time.

When it rang, I put my laptop in my bag quickly and walked out. I sat down in a chair that was next to my class. I had ten minutes before math. I had nothing to do but sit here and wait for Kurt to call me…

My phone started ringing at that moment, and I knew from the ringtone exactly who it was. Kurt. I had set Teenage Dream as his ringtone because he was my teenage dream.

I smiled as I said, "Hi, sweetheart. What's up?"

"I'm free of McKinley! Can I still come see you?" He asked.

I smiled. "Of course you can Kurt. Come whenever you want, I'll show you around."

He laughed and said, "Okay, I'll see you in an hour. Love you!"

I laughed too. He was so cute. "Love you too, babe. Bye."

I let out a sigh when I hung up. He sounded so happy, and that made me ecstatic. I was so glad he was finally rid of that awful place. To hear what they did to him was horrible. I had been beaten up before, sure, but I didn't get it that bad every day. It was unfathomable how he could stand that for so long, seeming as broken as he did. It just confirmed my opinion that he was the strongest person I had ever met. And he was all mine.

My heart twisted with joy, and with one last smile I stood up and started walking to my next class with an extra spring in my step. Only half an hour until my beloved and I met again.

In math we were taking more notes. We were all typing intently when the intercom beeped and everybody went silent, listening to see who the message was for.

"Can we have Blaine Anderson to the front office for a visitor?" The (presumably) secretary said.

"Sure, he'll be up in a minute." My math teacher Mrs. Germaine said, waving me out the door.

"Thank you." The secretary said before hanging up.

I walked out the door with the biggest smile ever on my face. I practically ran down the hallway in my eagerness to see him. When I reached the office and saw Kurt and Alex standing outside the door, I slowed and grinned even wider if that was even possible.

"Hi, Kurt; Hi, Alex." They both looked up at me when I spoke.

"Hey, Blaine, how's your day been?" Alex asked.

"My day has been pretty good. How was yours?" I asked, watching Kurt stand up and come wrap his arms around me. I smiled up at him and buried my face in his neck, breathing in his amazing smell. Kurt buried his head in my hair and did the same. I gave his neck a small kiss and pulled back at him.

I looked into his eyes and was mesmerized by the color and the emotion they held. It was absolutely breathtaking, and I really did forget to breathe for a minute. I heard someone speaking in the background, but I didn't hear anything they were saying. Then Kurt laughed and my eyes were drawn to his magnificent lips. I leaned in for a kiss and he smiled and obliged.

I frowned when he pulled away but he just laughed and said, "Did you hear Alex?"

I blushed. I hadn't. It wasn't my fault Kurt was so amazing though. "No, sorry…" I said sheepishly.

Alex just laughed, "It's okay dude. Don't worry about it. I know you're in love."

I smiled and blushed even more. "Yeah, I am. Are you ready to go see your new classes Kurt?" I said, lacing our fingers together.

He looked nervous and said, "I don't know… What if they don't like me?" He started chewing on his lip, and it was so distracting.

"They'll love you sweetheart, I know it. You're funny, sweet, smart, and charming. No one in their right mind can hate you. I promise. I'll be right here with you. Come on." I said.

He looked deep in thought for a moment, then squeezed my hand and relented. "Okay, let's go. I can do this."

I beamed at him and thought yet again about how brave he was. I tugged him along by his hand and said over my shoulder, "Bye, Alex!"

"Bye guys!" He called back.

I led Kurt down the hallway and watched him take everything in. The curiosity in his eyes was so cute. I just stared at him as we walked back down to math. "You like it so far?" I asked.

"Yeah, this place is so cool, Blaine!" Kurt said.

"Isn't it? I love it here. Well, here we are. Are you ready?" I asked, walking up to the room.

He swallowed. "I think so."

"Courage, Kurt. You can do this." I gripped his hand a little tighter and opened the door.

It looked as though we had a partnered assignment, because two pairs of eyes looked up from different parts of the room. They all looked in between our faces, then down to our joined hands, and then back up to our faces, looks of shock on each of them. It was quite funny to see, but Kurt was starting to look uncomfortable, so I said, "This is Kurt Hummel, he's going to be starting here next week, and I'm showing him around.

Most people nodded and got back to work. A few looked at us for a little longer, and Mrs. Germaine beckoned us to her. "You're new here? Are you going to be in this class?" She asked.

"Yes. I was at McKinley… I think I'm caught up though, because I was in AP classes."

"That's great. You can work with Blaine today then. We're doing the work on pages four-hundred-sixty to four-hundred-seventy. If you don't finish it is homework. Though not for you Kurt. I hope you enjoy my class this year." She said, smiling at him.

"Thank you, I'm sure I will." Kurt said, smiling back at her.

I smiled at her too and I went to go sit down at my table with Kurt. "Ready for some math?" I asked with a smiled.

"Let's do it." Kurt said with a smile.

We got to work on the math until class was over, and then we left the room holding hands, and no one cared at all. I knew it was like that here, but it was nice for Kurt to see that we would be okay here. No locker slams or slushies to the face.

I grinned at him on our way to science. I was so happy with the joyful look that had been plastered on his face the whole time I had seen him.

Science was pretty much a repeat of math, and Kurt just looked happier with each passing second, if that was even possible. What didn't seem possible was how beautiful he was, and how he was all mine, and how he loved me. It was just the most amazing thing to me.

When science ended we had lunch. I was leading him down the hallway when he suddenly leaned down next to my ear and whispered, "Is there an empty hallway around somewhere?" My pulse quickened and my mouth went dry. What was he planning?

Nonetheless, I pulled him quickly down to an abandoned hallway and pulled him in with me. He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me soundly on the lips as soon as we were there. I moaned softly and kissed him back, looping one of my arms around his neck and embedded the other hand in his hair. He lightly ran his tongue along the seam of my lips and I let him in, letting him take over as he stroked his tongue with my own. I had to moan again, and a minute after I did, Kurt pulled away. I groaned at the loss but put my head on his chest and tried to get my breath back. I smiled at him when our breathing was even again.

"I love you." I said, staring into his eyes.

"I love you, too." Kurt said, looking back into mine.

We stood that for a long time before I pulled back and grabbed his hand. "Let's go to lunch."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay! Yay! That was long hahaha… Thank you all so much. Please review!

I plan to do the rest of their day in the next one, including a Warblers meeting, but I cant decide whether Kurt should audition then or later. Tell me what you think! Thanks!


End file.
